La Danza de la Noche
by Mariia213
Summary: Adaptación. El pasado de la bailarina Bella Swan la preparó para enfretarse a casi todas las situaciones, incluso al hecho de que su pareja de baile, el distante Cullen, fuera un vampiro pelirrojo de trescientos años de edad. Aun así, cuando Bella volvió a sufrir el acoso del hombre de sus pesadillas, le sorprendió comprobar que la única persona en la que podía confiar era Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis dulces lectores!  
Aquí os presento este nuevo fic "La Danza de la Noche". Antes que haya reclamaciones de algún tipo quiero dejar claro, que esto es una adaptación del libro de Charlaine Harris, y que los nombres son de la estupenda .  
Así que ya estaís avisados, NADA es mio, no quiero apropiarme de nada, yo esto lo hago porque me encantó el libro y es divertido hacer esta adaptación con los nombres de Twilight.  
Solo me queda decir que disfruteís muchisimo!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme! :)**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Bella se detuvo para prepararse antes de abrir la puerta de New Moon Entertainment y Black Moon Productions. Llegaba muy puntual a su cita. Sentía la desesperación como un cepo: tenía que conseguir aquel trabajo, aunque las condiciones fueran desagradables. No solo ganaría dinero para poder seguir estudiando en la universidad sino que, además, el horario encajaba con sus clases. "Vamos. Cabeza alta, pecho fuera, hombros erguidos, gran sonrisa, manos bonitas", se dijo Bella, como le había dicho su madre miles de veces.

Había dos hombres, dos vampiros, más bien, uno de ellos moreno, y el otro pelirrojo, y una mujer, una mujer humana, que la esperaban. En la esquina, en una barra, había una chica de pelo rubio y corto que estaba estirándose. La chica tendría unos dieciocho años, tres menos que Bella.

La mujer, sin embargo, tendría unos cuarenta, y su expresión era dura. Iba bien vestida. Llevaba un traje chaqueta y pantalón que habrían costado más que tres conjuntos de Bella, al menos de los que llevaba a clase todos los días. Pensaba en aquellos conjuntos como uniformes: vaqueros viejos y camisas sueltas que adquiría en tiendas de ropa de segunda mano, zapatillas o botas de montaña y gafas grandes con una corrección muy baja. Llevaba uno de aquellos atuendos en aquel momento, y Bella se dio cuenta, por la cara de la mujer de que aparición era una sorpresa desagradable.

-Tú debes de ser Bella..- le dijo

Bella asintió y le tendió la mano.

-Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerla.

Dos mentiras en una frase. Se estaba convirtiendo en su segunda naturaleza, o quizá en la primera.

-Soy Jessica, la propietaria de New Moon Entertainment y de Black Moon Productions- dijo la mujer, y le estrechó la mano a Bella con energía.

-Gracias por acceder a verme bailar- dijo Bella.

Confinó su apresión a un rincón de su mente y sonrió confiadamente. Había soportado muchas veces los juicios de gente extraña.

-Donde puedo cambiarme?- preguntó, y observó a los dos vampiros, sus posibles compañeros, supuso.

Eran más altos que ella, y ella medía un metro setenta y tres centímetros. En la apresurada investigación que había echo, había leído que a los vampiros no les gustaba estrechar las manos, así que no se la ofreció. Estaba siendo grosera al no saludarlos? Aunque, se dijo, Jessica no se los había presentado.

-Ahí- dijo Jessica.

Había unas cabinas con puertas de lamas a un lado de la habitación, parecidas a los probadores de unos grandes almacenes. Bella entró a una de ellas. Fue fácil quitarse la ropa enorme que llevaba y las botas desgastadas, y un puro placer ponerse el maillot negro, unos leotardos de color morado y una falda que producía la ilusión de un vestido mientras bailaba. Se sentó en un taburete, se calzó unos zapatos de baile con un tacón muy alto y se puso en pie para mirarse al espejo, con una sonrisa experimental. "Cabeza alta, pecho fuera, hombros erguidos, gran sonrisa, manos bonitas", se repitió.

Después se quitó el pasador del pelo y se cepillo la melena hasta que le cayó como una pesado cortina más allá de los omóplatos. Su pelo era uno de sus mejores rasgos. Era un castaño intenso, con reflejos caoba. El color casi era el mismo que el de sus ojos.

Bella solo necesitaba las gafas para ver lo que había escrito en la pizarra, así que se las quitó, las metió en la funda y las guardó en su mochila. Se inclinó hacia el espejo para inspeccionar su maquillaje. Después de años de mirarse al espejo con la seguridad de una chica guapa, en aquel momento se examinó con la incertidumbre de una mujer maltratada. Había fotografías en una carpeta en el archivador del despacho del abogado, fotografías de su cara amoratada e hinchada. Su nariz.. bueno, ya casi estaba bien.

Había que reconocer que el cirujano plástico había echo un buen trabajo.

Y el dentista.

Su sonrisa vaciló, se apagó. Irguió de nuevo la espalda. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en aquello. Era la hora del espectáculo. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando los cuatros asimilaron la transformación de Bella. Pareció que el vampiro moreno quedaba complacido; la expresión del pelirrojo no cambió. Eso agradó a Bella.

-Nos habías engañado- dijo Jessica. Tenía una voz grave y áspera- Ibas disfrazada.

"Será mejor que tenga en mente que Jessica es perceptiva" se dijo Bella.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tal eres en la pista de baile, porque, claramente, en la parte del atractivo físico has superado la prueba. A propósito, quiere hacer la prueba para New Moon, no para Black Moon, verdad? Con tu cara y tu cuerpo, en poco tiempo podrías trabajar para Black Moon.

Bella había respondido a un anunció de New Moon: "Se necesita bailarina, debe trabajar con vampiros, tener experiencia y un trato agradable", decía el anuncio. "Buenas propinas".

-Y cual es la diferencia?- preguntó Bella.

-En Black Moon.. bueno, tendrías que estar dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales en público.

Bella no recordaba cuándo era la última vez que se había quedado horrorizada, pero en aquel momento lo estaba.

-No!- exclamó, intentando no mostrar tanto rechazo como sentía- Y si esta prueba tiene algo que ver con quitarme la ropa..

-No, New Moon Entertainment es solo para bailar- dijo Jessica, muy calmadamente- Tal y como decía el anuncio, tu pareja será un vampiro. Eso es lo que quiere la gente de hoy en día. Sea cual sea el baile que requiere la fiesta, el vals o el hip-hop. El tango se ha puesto muy de moda. La gente quiere un equipo de baile que sea el eje de su velada, que comience la fiesta. Y les gusta que el vampiro muerda a la chica al final de las exhibiciones de baile.

Bella lo sabía, porque aquella también estaba especificado en el anuncio. Todo lo que había leído decía que no dolía mucho, y la pérdida de un sorbo de sangre no iba a afectarle. Le habían echo cosas peores.

-Después de bailar como equipo, a menudo se os pide que permanezcáis una hora más, bailando con los invitados- iba diciendo Jessica- Después os vais a casa. Ellos me pagan un honorario. Yo te pago a ti. Algunas veces te darán propinas. Se haces algo aparte y yo me entero, estás despedida- añadió. Bella solo tardó un instante en comprender lo que le había dicho Jessica, y apretó los labios. Jessica continuó- Y las mismas reglas para Black Moon, pero el entretenimiento es distinto, y el sueldo mucho más alto. Estamos pensando en añadir malabaristas vampiros, y un mago vampiro. Necesitaría una ayudante.

Bella se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de que Jessica solo le estaba contando los echos. Fuera un trabajo de exhibición sexual, de ayudante de mago o de bailarina, a Jessica no le importaba.

-New Moon- dijo Bella con firmeza.

-Entonces, New Moon- dijo Jessica.

La chica rubia se acercó a Jessica. Tenía los ojos de color marrón, y una boca carnosa echa para sonreír. No estaba sonriendo en aquel momento.

Mientras Jessica rebuscaba en una pila de CD, la rubia se inclinó hacia Bella y le susurró:

-No los mires directamente a los ojos. Te pueden enganchar así, si quieren, y hacerse con tu voluntad. No te preocupes a menos que se les prolonguen los colmillos. Entonces es que están excitados.

Asombrada, Bella respondió en voy muy baja.

-Gracias!

Sin embargo, estaba más nerviosa que antes, y se preguntó si quizá aquella fuera la intención de la chica.

Después de elegir un CD, Jessica le dio un golpecito en el brazo a unos de los vampiros.

-Emmett, tú primero.

El vampiro más alto, el de pelo oscuro, que llevaba unos pantalones de ciclista y una camiseta sin mangas, se puso frente a Bella. Era muy guapo, muy exótico, con la piel dorada y el pelo corto y liso. Bella supuso que era de familia euroasiática, porque tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados. Él le sonrió. Sin embargo, su mirada tenía algo que a Bella le causaba desconfianza, y ella siempre le prestaba mucha atención a aquel sentimiento.. al menos en ese momento. Después de observar rápidamente su cara, fijó los ojos en su clavícula.

Bella nunca había tocado a un vampiro. Ella provenía de un pueblecito de Tennessee, y allí no había nada tan exótico. Si uno quería ver a un vampiro, como quien iba al zoológico, había que visitar la ciudad. La idea de tocar a una persona muerta hacía que se sintiera intranquila. Habría querido darse la vuelta y salir de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Se le habían acabado los ahorros. Debía el alquiler. Iban a pasarle la cuenta del teléfono. No tenía seguro médico.

Oyó la voz de su madre, recordándole:

-Vamos, ármate de valor, cariño.

Buen consejo. Lástima que su madre no lo hubiera seguido.

Jessica puso la música y Bella posó una mano en el hombro de Emmett, mientras que extendía la otra para que él se ka tomara. Él tenía las manos frías y secas. Aquella pareja de baile nunca tendrías las manos sudorosas. Bella tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. "Para bailar con un tipo no tiene por que caerte bien", se dijo. La música era casi una melodía genérica. Comenzaba con unos pasos dobles y después box step. La música se aceleraba hasta un swing, y después un baile muy movido.

Bella se dio cuenta de que casi podía olvidar que su pareja era un vampiro. Emmett sabía bailar de verdad. Y era muy fuerte! Le levantó con facilidad, la balanceó, la elevó por encima de su cabeza y la pasó por detrás de la espalda. Bella se sentía ligera como una pluma. Sin embargo, no se había dejado engañar por el brillo de sus ojos. Incluso mientras bailaban, sus manos viajaban más de lo debido por su cuerpo. Ella tenía experiencia suficiente con los hombres, más que suficiente como para predecir el rumbo que iba a seguir su pareja de baile, si empezaba así.

La música terminó. El vampiro le miró el pecho, que subía y bajaba a causa del ejercicio. A él ni siquiera le faltaba el resuello. Entonces, Bella recordó que Emmett no necesitaba respirar. Él se inclinó ante ella y dejó que sus ojos bailaran por su cuerpo.

-Un placer- dijo

Para sorpresa de Bella, su acento era pura mente norteamericano. Asintió para devolverle el cumplido.

-Excelente- dijo Jessica- Los dos juntos estáis muy bien. Emmett, Rosalie, podéis marcharos ahora, si queréis- dijo. Sin embargo, no parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera irse. Se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del espejo de la habitación- Ahora, baila con Edward Cullen, nuestro aristócrata irlandés- le indico Jessica- También necesita una nueva pareja.

Bella debió de aparentar nerviosismo, porque la mujer se echó a reír y dijo:

-La compañera de Edward se comprometió con su novio y se marchó de la ciudad. La de Emmett terminó la carrera de medicina y comenzó la residencia. Edward?

El segundo vampiro dio un paso adelante, y Bella se dio cuenta de que no se había movido durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado bailando con Emmett. En aquel momento, asintió con frialdad hacía Jessica y examinó a Bella con tanta atención como ella a él.

Era más bajo que Emmett, pero unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella, y tenía el pelo liso y corto, de un color cobre intenso. Edward era blanco como el papel. La herencia racial de Emmett, su piel dorada, hacía que pareciera un poco más vivo que Edward.

La boca del vampiro irlandés era como una "M" mayúscula. Tenía un mohín de persona caprichosa, petulante, pero así eran sus labios. Bella se preguntó como sería si sonriera. Edward tenía los ojos muy verdes, muy claros, y unas cuantas pecas en la nariz afilada. Un vampiro con pecas; Bella tuvo ganas de echarse a re´r, y bajó la cabeza para disimular la sonrisa.

-Te resulto divertido?- le preguntó él, en voz tan baja que Bella estuvo segura de que los demás no lo había oído.

-En absoluto- dijo ella, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Habías hablado alguna vez con un vampiro?

-No. Oh, espera, si. Participé en un concurso de belleza, y él era uno de los jueces.

-Y ganaste?

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él tenía una expresión aburrida, de indiferencia. Era reconfortante, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer.

-Si- respondió Bella

Recordó la sonrisa sardónica del juez vampiro cuando ella le había dicho que estaba a favor de la tolerancia gubernamental hacia las criaturas sobrenaturales. Y sin embargo, ella no había conocido ninguna criatura sobrenatural hasta aquel momento! Que tonta ingenua.. Sin embargo, su madre había pensado que aquel tema era muy actual, y que llamaría la atención de los jueces. Tanto el gobierno nacional como los estatales habían estado esforzándose por regular la relación entre los humanos y los vampiros desde que los vampiros habían anunciado su existencia, unos cinco años antes.

Los japoneses habían desarrollado una sangre sintética que podía satisfacer las necesidades nutricionales de los no muertos, lo cual había hecho posible la revelación, y durante los cinco años anteriores los vampiros se habían abierto camino en la sociedad de unos cuantos países. Sin embargo, Bella se había mantenido añejada de los no muertos. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para mezclarse con ellos.

-No se mucho de vampiros- dijo

Edward la miró de una manera impersonal.

-Entonces aprenderás- dijo con calma, y con un ligero acento irlandés.

Ella se concentró en su barbilla. Se sentía más tranquila, aunque él fuera de la aristocracia, o algo así, según Jessica. Parecía que a él le daba igual su aspecto físico. Eso ya era suficiente para que Bella se relajara.

-Quieres bailar?- le preguntó él formalmente

-Si, gracias- dijo ella

Jessica puso la música. En aquella ocasión había elegido un disco diferente.

Primero bailaron un vals, moviéndose con tanta suavidad que Bella se sintió si estuviera deslizándose por el suelo sin tocar la madera.

-Ahora viene un swing- murmuró él, y entonces, sus pies si dejaron el suelo de verdad, y su falda negra voló en un arco. Y después bajó de nuevo y siguió bailando.

Bella disfrutó más de lo que había disfrutando desde hacía años.

Cuando terminó, cuando vio que los ojos del vampiro todavía eran fríos e impersonales, fue fácil volverse hacia Jessica y decir:

-Si decide que quiere que trabaje para usted, me gustaría bailar con Edward.

La expresión de petulancia de Emmet le asombró.

Jessica se quedó un poco asombrada, pero no molesta.

-Muy bien- dijo- No siempre es fácil..

Entonces se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para terminar la frase sería una falta de tacto.

Rosalie tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, yo bailaré con Emmett. Yo también necesito una pareja.

"Por lo menos he echo feliz a Rosalie", pensó Bella. El que iba a ser su pareja no hizo ningún comentario. No parecía que estuviera contento, ni triste. La tomó de la mano, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Bella pensó que había notado unos labios fríos rozándole los dedos, y se estremeció.

-Bueno- dijo Jessica- aquí tengo un contrato para que firmes. Llévatelo a casa y échale un vistazo- le entregó un documento de una sola página- Puedes pedirte un abogado que lo revise, si quieres.

Bella no podía permitírselo, pero asintió, con la esperanza de que los pensamientos no se le reflejaran en el rostro.

-Tenemos reuniones de personal una vez al mes, de New Moon y de Black Moon juntos- dijo Jessica- Tienes que venir. Si no apareces en uno de esos compromisos, y no estás en el hospital con una pierna rota, estás despedida. Si te peleas con Edward, mejor que no se note en público.

-Y para que son esas reuniones?- preguntó Bella

-Necesitamos conocernos todo de vista- dijo Jessica- Y tenemos que compartir los problemas que haya con los clientes. Puedes evitar muchas situaciones si sabes lo que va a causar problemas.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que podría haber problemas. Se cruzó de brazos. De repente, tenía frío con la ropa de baile. Entonces miró el contrato, y vio que recibiría un pago por aparición. Iba a firmarlo. Le entregaría el contrato a Jessica al día siguiente, para poder empezar a trabajar lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo de vuelta a su apartamento barato, que estaba en una parte poco segura de Rhodes, Bella estudió el contrato. No había ninguna sorpresa en aquel lenguaje sencillo. Todo era tal y como le había dicho Jessica. Había unas cuantas reglas más, como por ejemplo dar avisos en determinadas circunstancias y mantener en buen estado los trajes que les proporcionara la empresa, pero el contrato era básico. También era renovable, si ambas partes estaban de acuerdo, después de un año.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se abrigó bien para protegerse del frío de la mañana del Medio Oeste y fue hacia el campus, dando un poco de rodeo para poder pasar por New Moon y Black Moon. Había un buzón en la puerta del edificio de la empresa. Bella metió el contrato por la rendija y sintió un profundo alivio. Aquella noche, Jessica llamó a Bella para fijar la hora de su primera sesión de ensayo con Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Edward esperaba en el estudio, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. La mujer todavía no llegaba tarde. Llegaría puntual. Necesitaba el trabajo.

Él la había seguido a casa la noche de la audición. Había sido precavido durante todo el tiempo que había sido vampiro, y eso lo había mantenido con vida durante más de doscientos setenta y cinco años. Una de sus medidas de seguridad era asegurase de que conocía a la gente con la que se relacionaba, así que Edward estaba decidido a saber más sobre aquella Bella.

No sabía que pensar de ella. Era pobre, obviamente. Sin embargo, había dado clases de baile durante años, tenía un buen maquillaje, un buen corte de pelo, y el inglés de los privilegiados. Sería un operativo de incógnito de algún tipo? Si lo era, no habría aprovechado la oportunidad para trabajar para Black Moon, la única empresa de jessica que podía ser remotamente interesante? Quizá fuera una niña rica corriendo una aventura perversa.

Durante sus cincuenta primeros años como vampiros, Edward Cullen había hecho lo posible para esconderse en el mundo de los humanos. Se había mantenido apartado de los de su clase. Cuando estaba con ellos, la tentación de explorar su propia naturaleza era demasiado fuerte. Edward había sido abandonado por el hombre que lo había convertido en lo que era. No había tenido oportunidad de aprender las normas básicas de su condición. En su ignorancia, había matado a infelices en los barrios bajos de Dublín. Poco a poco, había aprendido que no era necesario matar a sus víctimas. Con un trago de sangre podía sobrevivir, si lo tomaba todas las noches. Había aprendido a usar sus influencias vampíricas para borrar recuerdos de las víctimas, y había aprendido a borrar sus propias emociones casi con igual éxito.

Después de cincuenta años, más fuerte, más frío, había comenzado a frecuentar la compañía de otros vampiros. Se había enamorado un par de veces, y siempre había terminado mal, fuera la mujer en cuestión vampira o humana.

Su nueva pareja de baile, aquella Bella, era hermosa, una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en siglos. Edward podía admirar su belleza sin dejarse influir por ella. Sabía que pasaba algo con aquella chica, que tenía algo oculto en su interior. Se encogió de hombros. Fuera cual fuera su secreto, él terminaría averiguándolo. No estaba impaciente por aquella revelación. Quería bailar con ella durante mucho tiempo; era flexible y dócil entre sus brazos, olía bien, y el balanceo de su espesa melena caoba la producía una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Aunque intentó negárselo, Edward estaba deseando probarla más de lo que hubiera deseado ninguna otra cosa durante décadas.

La sala de ensayos era un gran estudio detrás de la habitación donde había conocida a Jessica y a los demás. Había una hoja con un horario, y en el hueco de las seis y media hasta las ocho en punto estaba escrito Edward/Bella. Rosalie y Emmett iban a ensayar después de ellos, leyó Bella.

Estaba nerviosa por el hecho de encontrarse a solas con el vampiro. Él la estaba esperando, igual de callado e inmóvil que dos noche antes. Como precaución, Bella se había puesto un colgante con un crucifijo bajo su viejo maillot gris. Había llevado zapatillas de ballet, zapatos de claqué y zapatos de tacón. Asintió a Edward a modo de saludo, y dejó los tres pares en el suelo.

-No sabía que ibas a querer ensayar- le dijo

-Por que son diferentes las iniciales?- preguntó él, y para su consternación, Bella se dio cuenta que le gustaba su acento irlandés.

-A que te refieres? Ah, a la bolsa de los zapatos?

-Cual es tu nombre verdadero?

Bella lo miró. Él tenía los ojos, muy verdes y brillantes, fijos en ella en aquel momento, pero no estaba intentado hipnotizarla, o hacer lo que hicieran los vampiros.

-Es un secreto- dijo ella, como una niña

-Como te llamas de verdad?

Él le hablaba con calma, pero estaba claro que iba a seguir insistiendo. En realidad, Bella no lo culpaba. Era su pareja de baile. Debería saberlo.

-Isabella Marie Swan.

-De acuerdo- dijo él. Donde viven tus padres ahora?

-Murieron- dijo ella, y él supo que había mentido.

Y, aunque tendría que probar su sangre para estar seguro, Edward sospechó que su nueva pareja de baile vivía con miedo.

Después de hacer el calentamiento, su primer ensayo fue bastante bien. Siempre y cuando se concentrara en el baile, la conversación era fácil. Cuando tocaban un tema más personal, no lo era.

Edward le explicó que casi nunca los llamaban para bailar claqué.

-La gente que nos contrata quiere algo llamativo o romántico- dijo- Quieren una pareja que baile tango, o una pareja que haga piruetas, para los bailes de beneficencia. Si es algo como una fiesta de petición de mano, o una aniversario, quieren un baile sexy, lento, que termine con el mordisco.

Bella admiró la forma tan impersonal que tuvo que decirlo, como si los dos fueran profesionales en aquello, como actores ensayando una escena. De hecho, aquello era lo más apropiado.

-Nunca lo he hecho- dijo- Lo del mordisco. Ah.. siempre muerdes en el cuello?

-Es lo que les gusta al público. Es como mejor se ve, y es tradicional. En la vida real, si es que yo puedo usar esa expresión, podemos morder en cualquier sitio. Las mayores arterias están en el cuello y la ingle, así que son los lugares preferidos. No es mortal. Solo necesitamos una o dos gotas. No necesitamos mucho a medida que envejecemos.

Bella se dio cuenta de que palidecía. Aquello era lo mismo que había averiguado en el ordenador de la universidad, aunque se había sentido obligada a pedirle a Edward que le confirmara lo que había leído. Necesitaba saber todo aquello, pero estaba azorada, como si estuviera hablando de posiciones sexuales.

-Vamos a probar con un tango- dijo Edward, y Bella se puso los zapatos de tacón- No puedes llevar un tacón más alto?- le preguntó su pareja.

-Si, puedo bailar con más tacón, pero eso me pondría más cerca de tu altura, no te parece?

-No soy orgulloso- dijo él con sencillez- Lo más importante es la imagen.

Aristócrata o no, era un hombre práctico. Para agrado de Bella, Edward continuó siendo una gran pareja. Era muy profesional y paciente, y como ella tenía un poco olvidado el tango, le agradeció su tolerancia. A medida que continuaba el ensayo, Bella tomó confianza, y ella comenzó a disfrutar mucho.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertía..

Terminaron con un baile de relajación, una canción romántica de los años cuarenta interpretada por una gran orquesta de jazz. Cuando la música estaba terminando, Edward dijo:

-Ahora te inclino- la bajó hasta que su espalda estuvo casi paralela con el suelo, y la mantuvo en aquella posición- Y entonces, te muerdo- le explicó, e hizo ademán de morderle el cuello. Sintió como ella se estremecía, y esperó a que se calmara, pero al ver que no lo conseguía, la irguió.

-Podríamos tener una actuación este fin de semana, si te parece que puedes hacerlo- le dijo- Tendríamos que practicar todas las noches, y tendrían que arreglarte los trajes.

Bella se sintió aliviada por tener un tema de conversación seguro. Rosalie y Emmett estaban junto en la puerta, esperando su turno de ensayo. Ambos estaban escuchando con interés.

-Jessica ha dicho que había un armario de trajes, no es así?

-Te lo enseñaré- le dijo Edward

Después de haber echado un vistazo en la oficina de Jessica, en la que los trajes estaban colgados en percheros móviles, Bella fue al servicio. Mientras se estaba lavando las manos, entró Rosalie. La joven rubia estaba muy contenta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo que contártelo- le dijo a Bella- Me alegro muchísimo de que eligieras a Edward. A mi siempre me ha parecido muy guapo Emmett, y Edward es muy frío.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas bailando para Jessica?- preguntó Bella. No quería hablar sobre su pareja de baile.

-Oh, un año. También tengo un trabajo de día, como administrativa en una aseguradora, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es mantenerse. He venido a vivir a Rhodes porque pensé que una ciudad del interior del país sería más barata que cualquiera en la costa, pero para una chica sola es difícil ganarse la vida.

Bella estaba de acuerdo.

-Me resulta difícil entender por que trabajan en esto los vampiros- dijo

-También tienen que vivir. La mayoría de ellos también quieren un sitio agradable para vivir, ropa limpia y todo eso.

-Supongo que siempre he pensado que todos los vampiros son ricos.

-No, no. además, Emmett solo es vampiro desde hace veinte años.

-Vaya.

-Está muy abajo de la jerarquía- explicó Rosalie- Lo que es raro es encontrar un vampiro tan viejo como Edward que baile. La mayoría de los vampiros tan mayores pensarían que trabajar para una humana no es digno de ellos- dijo, y parecía que sentía un poco de desprecio por Edward.

Bella dijo:

-Que tengas un buen ensayo, Rosalie. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro- dijo Rosalie- Buen fin de semana.

Bella no quería ser brusca, pero le tenía simpatía a Edward. Igual que ella, se ganaba la vida con algo que hacía bien, y no tenía un orgullo tonto por ello.

Aquella simpatía se desvaneció la noche siguiente, cuando Bella descubrió que él la estaba siguiendo a casa. Después de bajar del autobús, tuvo un brevísimo atisbo de Edward cuando se dirigía a su edificio. Subió los escalones todo lo rápidamente que pudo, e intentó actuar con normalidad mientras abría la puerta del portal y se dirigía hacia su diminuto apartamento. Cerró de un portazo, con el corazón acelerado, y con gran cautela, dejó las luces apagadas y se acercó a la ventana. Lo vería fuera, mirando hacia arriba. Lo sabía. Lo sabía todo.

Pero él no estaba allí. Bella miró bien, pero Edward no estaba allí.

Se sentó en la única silla que tenía, para poder pensar. Era posible que se hubiera equivocado? Si hubiera sido una mujer con menos experiencia, quizá hubiera podido convencerse de ello, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Bella había decidido fiarse de su instinto. Había visto a Edward. Quizá él quisiera saber más de su pareja de baile. Sin embargo, no había seguido vigilándola una vez que ella había entrado en su apartamento.

Tal vez la hubiera seguido para asegurarse de que llegaba a casa sana y salva, no para espiarla.

Bella tuvo problemas para concentrarse a la mañana siguiente en su clase de historia de las islas británicas. Todavía estaba preocupada, y no sabía si debía enfrentarse a Edward o mantenerse en silencio. Cuando anocheció, se puso en camino hacia el ensayo con un sentimiento de ira.

Durante todo el camino hasta New Moon se preguntó si debía enfrentarse a su pareja de baile. Sin embargo, necesitaba aquel trabajo desesperadamente, y bailar le encantaba. Y aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, era muy agradable poder ponerse guapa como fuera posible, en vez de ocultarse como siempre.

Bella llegó a un compromiso consigo misma: si Edward se comporataba adecuadamente durante aquel ensayo, si no le hacía preguntas personales, dejaría el asunto. Bailaría aquel viernes y ganaría dinero.

No pudo evitar sentir furia cuando entró en la sala de ensayo y lo vio, pero él la saludó con calma, y ella contuvo la rabia.

El baile fue muy bien aquella noche; Bella estaba nerviosa, y eso debió de mejorar su actuación. Edward le corrigió un par de posiciones de los brazos, y ella cumplió cuidadosamente con sus sugerencias, e hizo algunas también.

Si Edward la siguió hasta casa aquella noche, Bella no lo vio. Comenzó a relajarse con respecto a la situación.

La noche siguiente, él la mordió.

-Es mejor que la primera vez no suceda delante de todo el público- le dijo- Podrías ponerte a gritar, o desmayarte. Vamos a repetir lo que hemos estado trabajando, ese dúo de rumba de salón.

-Que es, posiblemente, el baile sexy más manido del mundo- dijo ella, deseosa de pelearse con él para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Por un buen motivo- replicó Edward

El dúo en el que había estado trabajando tenía pasos de ballet moderno. Comenzaron con Edward aproximándose a Bella gradualmente, mostrando con los movimientos del cuerpo y de las manos lo mucho que querían tocarse. Finalmente, se entrelazaron en una maravillosa unión de brazos y piernas, y Edward la bajó hasta que Bella estuvo en la misma posición en la que había estado durante el ensayo de la noche anterior.

-Esta vez vamos a bajar mucho- dijo él- Mi rodilla derecha tocará el suelo, y tú deberías extender las piernas en paralelo a mi pierna izquierda. Rodéame el cuello con el brazo izquierdo. Extiende el derecho.

-Y puedes sujetarme así? No quiero terminar en el suelo.

-Si apoyo la mano derecha en el suelo, puedo sujetarnos a los dos.

-Tú eres el vampiro- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que te he hecho yo?- preguntó él, dolido.

-No sabía que tú ibas a ser el jefe.

-Acaso prefieres estar tú al cargo?- le preguntó Edward con frialdad.

-No- respondió ella rápidamente- Es solo que..

-Que?

-Nada! Nada! Vamos a hacer el maldito final!- exclamó ella con ansiedad.

Se colocó en posición de una manera muy precisa. Él le tomó ambas manos y se la apretó contra el pecho. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Por primera vez, en su rostro se reflejó algo distinto a la indiferencia.

"No ha sido muy inteligente por mi parte pelearme con él justo antes de que me mordiera" pensó Bella. Sin embargo, la música comenzó a sonar. Con resignación, Bella se movió con el vampiro hasta el final del baile, y entonces, él la inclinó hacía atrás con elegancia, y ella le rodeó el cuello mientras extendía el brazo derecho hacia atrás, dibujando un línea magnífica. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella, y ella le vio los colmillos y dio un respingo, sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, él la mordió.

Todos sus problemas desaparecieron, todos sus músculos se relajaron, y ella se sintió completa de nuevo. Su cuerpo era perfecto, estaba intacto.

En un instante, Bella estaba llorando, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Edward estaba sentado a su lado, con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ya no volverá a ser así- le dijo en voz baja, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella lo entendía.

-Que ha pasado? Es así para todo el mundo?- preguntó Bella, mientras se secaba las mejillas con el pañuelo que la había dado Edward.

-No. la primera vez puedes ver lo que te hace más feliz. La próxima vez será más agradable, pero no tan abrumador.

Bella se alegró de que le hubiera mostrado en privado como era aquello. Claro que tampoco Edward hubiera deseado que ella se desmayara en la pista de baile. Habría quedado como una estúpida, y él también.

-Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo?- le preguntó, y giró la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no rehuyó la mirada.

-Si, de un modo apagado. Distingo si eres feliz, o si estás triste, al morderte.

Edward no le dijo que a partir de aquel momento, siempre sería capaz de saber como se sentía. No le dijo que le había sabido más dulce que el recuerdo que tenía de la miel, más dulce que ningún otro humano al que hubiera mordido en la vida.

* * *

Hola,

que os ha parecido este segundo capítulo?

Muchos besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bailaron juntos durante más de dos meses antes de que Edward descubriera algo más sobre Bella. Él quería llamarla Isabella Marie, su nombre verdadero, pero ella le dijo que lo olvidara y la llamara Bella, como el resto de la gente.

Edward la seguía a casa todas las noches. No estaba seguro de si ella lo había visto aquella segunda noche, pero se encargó de que no volviera a verlo nunca más. Tuvo mucho cuidado. Solo quería cerciorarse de que ella llegaba sana y salva a su apartamento, pero inevitablemente, analizaba lo que veía y sacaba sus conclusiones.

De todas aquellas noches, Edward solo la vio hablando con alguien una vez. Tarde, un miércoles por la noche, había un joven sentado en los escalones de su portal. Edward se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que ella lo vio. Bella aminoró el paso notablemente. Para entonces, Edward la había mordido cinco veces, y la entendía muy bien, tanto, que percibió un ligero estremecimiento que hubiera pasado desapercibido para el resto de la gente.

Edward se deslizó por entre las sombras silenciosamente, y se colocó cerca de ella, para poder ayudarla si era necesario.

-Hola, Tyler- dijo Bella

-Hola, Bella. He pensado que podríamos.. si no estás ocupada.. te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

El hombre se puso de pie, y a la luz de la farola, Edward vio que era un joven, un poco mayor que el típico estudiante. Quizá tuviera veintiocho o veintinueves años. Era muy delgado, pero atractivo de un modo solemne.

Bella se quedó quieta durante un segundo, cabizbaja, como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a hacer después.

-Tyler, eres muy amable por invitarme a tomar un café- le dijo con amabilidad- pero creo que ya lo dejé claro la semana pasada: no tengo citas en este momento. No estoy de humor.

-Pero tomar una taza de café no es una cita.

-Tyler, no tengo interés en salir contigo- dijo ella, en un tono bien claro, sin piedad.

El hombre la miró con asombro.

-Eso ha sido muy duro- dijo. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Edward hizo un gesto de desdén.

-He rechazo tus invitaciones tres veces, Tyler. Se me ha terminado la cortesía.

El hombre se alejó por la calle, con tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de chocarse contra un contenedor de basura. Bella se volvió para observarlo, con una mirada beligerante. Quizá para el ojo humano resultara despiadada, pero Edward sabía que estaba avergonzada por haberse comportado tan severamente con un hombre tan cándido como un cachorro persistente. Cuando Bella subió las escaleras, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la acera, preguntándose por aquella mujer tan bella que no tenía citas, una mujer que camuflaba lo que era bajo capas de ropa fea, una mujer que era deliberadamente grosera cuando su primer instinto era ser amable.

Bella Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, se estaba escondiendo. Pero, de que? De quien? Él llevaba bailando con Bella meses ya, pero no sabía nada de ella.

-Ha llamado Leah Clerwater- dijo Jessica, dos semanas después- Quiere contratar a tres parejas para que bailen en una fiesta que está organizando. Como hace calor, ha decidido darle una ambientación tropical.

Bella y Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, y la tercera pareja de bailarines, Paul y Rachel, estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Jessica.

-Le gustaría que las chicas llevaran unos trajes al estilo Dorothy Lamour, tropicales, y los chicos taparrabos y pulseras de tobillos. Quiere un baile nativo.

-Oh, por dios!- dijo Paul, cuyo disgusto hizo que su acento alemán fuera más marcado todavía.

-Leah Clerwater es una de nuestras mejores clientas- dijo Jessica- Estoy de acuerdo en que la idea es tonta, pero Leah paga bien.

-Vamos a ver los trajes- dijo Rosalie. Bella había decidido que Rosalie era una muchacha de buen corazón, y casi tan práctica como Jessica.

-Esto es lo que ella ha sugerido- dijo Jessica, y les mostró un dibujo.

El traje de las mujeres dejaba a la vista el ombligo. Era una falda de flores, y un sostén a juego. La larga peluca negra iba decorada con flores artificiales.

Bella intentó imaginarse como estaría con él, y pensó que tendría un buen aspecto. Sin embargo, pensó en la falda.

-Y la falda debe tener la cintura tan baja?

-Si- dijo Jessica- Leah quiere modernizar el tema tropical, y ahora se puede mostrar el ombligo.

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo Bella.

-Le pasa algo a tu ombligo?- preguntó Emmett

-A mi estómago- dijo Bella, con la esperanza de poder dejar las cosas así.

-No lo creo. Se ve que estás en forma- le dijo Jessica con aspereza. No estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria.

Bella tenía respeto por su jefa. Sabía que Jessica le iba a pedir una prueba, y era mejor terminar cuanto antes. Los bailarines aprendían a ser prácticos con su cuerpo. Bella se puso en pie bruscamente, se sacó la camiseta de la cintura de los vaqueros y bajó la cremallera para dejar a la vista su vientre.

-Se me vería esto- dijo entonces, manteniendo la voz tan calmada como pudo.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras los bailarines miraban la cicatriz gruesa e irregular que tenía justo a la izquierda del ombligo. Descendía hasta más abajo del borde de sus braguitas blancas tipo biquini.

-Dios santo!- exclamó Paul- es que alguien intentó sacarte las tripas?

-Una operación- dijo Bella, y se subió los pantalones de nuevo.

-No podemos cubrir eso con maquillaje- dijo Jessica- o si?

Las otras dos parejas y Jessica hablaron sobre la cicatriz de Bella con objetividad, como si fuera un problema que había que resolver.

El debate continuó mientras Bella permanecía en silencio, de brazos cruzados, para contener su agitación. Se dio cuenta de que no oía una palabras de Edward. Lentamente, se volvió a mirar la cara de su pareja de baile. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de luz. Estaba muy enfadado, pálido de rabia.

La actitud desapasionada de los demás había conseguido que Bella se relajara, pero al ver la rabia de Edward comenzó a sentir una vergüenza familiar. Quería esconderse de él. Y tampoco podía entender eso. Por qué Edward, a quien conocía mejor que a ninguno de los demás bailarines?

-Bella- dijo Jessica- estás escuchando?

-No, disculpa, que?

-Rachel y Rosalie piensan que pueden disimular la cicatriz- le dijo Jessica- estás dispuesta a hacer el trabajo si lo consiguen?

-Claro- respondía Bella, casi sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Muy bien. Entonces, será dentro de dos viernes. Todos empezaréis a ensayar enseguida un número de baile muy largo, un falso polinesio. Saldréis detrás de los malabaristas. Rosalie y Emmett tienen que bailar en una fiesta esta sábado por la noche. Paul y Rachel van a bailar en una cena en la finca de los Whitlock, el domingo. Edward y tú tenéis que abrir una noche de baile con una gran orquesta de jazz a beneficio de la unidad de quemados.

Bella quiso sentirse alegre, porque le cantaba bailar al son de la música de una gran orquesta, pero estaba demasiado disgustada por haber mostrado la cicatriz. Que le había pasado? Había echo todo lo posible por ocultarla durante años, y de repente, en una habitación llena de extraños, se la había enseñado a todos.

Y ellos habían reaccionado con bastante calma. No habían gritado, ni vomitado, ni le habían preguntado que había hecho para merecerse aquello. Ni siquiera le había preguntado quien se lo había hecho.

Con asombro, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba más cómoda con aquel grupo de bailarines que con los estudiantes de la universidad. Sin embargo, muchos de aquellos estudiantes provenían de familias más parecidas a la suya que por ejemplo, la de Rosalie. Rosalie se había graduado en el instituto embarazada, y había entregado el bebé a los abuelos paternos de la criatura. Ahora trabajaba sin parar para poder ahorrar dinero como para comprar una casa. Le había contado a Bella que, si conseguía hacerlo, los abuelos le dejarían tener al bebé los fines de semana. Rachel, una morena pequeña y intensa, bailaba para ahorrar y poder estudiar la carrera de veterinaria. Había visto el estómago de Bella e inmediatamente había empezado a pensar en como arreglarlo. Sin horror, sin preguntas.

El único que había reaccionado con una profunda emoción había sido Edward. Por que se había enfado tanto? Decidió que su pareja de baile sentía desprecio por ella. Con una cicatriz, estropeada, dañada. Bella podría haber hecho caso omiso de la reacción de Edward. Pero siempre había tenido sensación de culpabilidad por no haber conocido el peligro cuando había llamado a su puerta.

Aquella noche, cuando los dos salieron del estudio, Edward comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Que haces?- le preguntó Bella, después de un par de manzanas. Se detuvo en seco.

-Voy en la misma dirección que tú- respondió él, con la voz calmada.

- Y cuanto tiempo vas a seguir en mi dirección?

-Seguramente, tanto como tú.

-Por que?

Allí estaba de nuevo, en sus ojos, la rabia. Ella se encogió y retrocedió un poco.

-Porque quiero- dijo él, como un verdadero aristócrata.

-Voy a decirte una cosa, amigo- respondió Bella, dándole un golpecito en el pecho con el dedo índice- me acompañarás a casa si yo te lo pido, o si te lo permito, y no solo porque tú quieras. Que vas a hacer si yo no quiero permitírtelo?

-Y que vas a hacer tú si yo quiero acompañarte de todos modos?

-Puedo llamar a la policía.

-Ah, y la policía podrá detenerme?

-Tal vez los policías humanos no, pero hay vampiros en el cuerpo.

-Y entonces no tendrías pareja para baile, a que no?

Aquello era cierto. No, no la tendría. Y como era difícil encontrar vampiros que quisieran ganarse la vida bailado, ella no podría encontrar otra pareja en poco tiempo. Y eso significaba que no podría trabajar. Y si no trabajaba...

-Así que me estás chantajeando- dijo ella

-Dilo como quieras- respondió él- voy a acompañarte a casa.

Entonces, señaló con un gesto de ka cabeza en la dirección correcta.

Frustrada, con una sensación de derrota, Bella se puso la bolsa en el hombro. Él tomó el autobús con ella, y se bajó con ella, y llegó hasta su edificio con ella, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra en todo el camino. Cuando Bella subió las escaleras, él esperó a que ella abriera la puerta y entrara. La vio comenzar a subir los peldaños de la escalera interior, y después se retiró a las sombras hasta que vio encender la luz en el apartamento del segundo piso.

Después de aquello, la acompaño a casa todas las noches, en silencio. En la cuarta noche, le preguntó que tal iban las clases. Ella le contó que había tenido un examen de geología. A la noche siguiente, cuando le dijo que tuviera dulces sueños, sonrió. La "M" de su boca se elevo por las esquinas, y su sonrisa hizo que pareciera un niño.

La sexta noche, una mujer saludó a Edward justo cuando Bella y él bajaban del autobús. Mientras la mujer cruzaba la calle, Bella la reconoció. Era Kate, una empleada de Black Moon. Bella había conocido a la gente de Black Moon, pero hacía lo posible para mantenerse alejada de ellos, tanto de los humanos como de los vampiros. Bella podía aceptar a los bailarines de New Moon como camaradas, pero los bailarines de Black Moon hacían que se encogiera por dentro.

-Eh, que tal estáis? Que hacéis por aquí?- les preguntó Kate.

La mujer tendría unos treinta años, el pelo rizado, castaño, y una cara ovalada y dulce. Era imposible no responder a su alegre saludo. Incluso Edward le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas.

-Acabamos de salir del ensayo- respondió él.

-Yo vengo a visitar a mi madre- dijo Kate- parece que está un poco mejor.

Bella sabía que tenía que hablar, porque de lo contrario, parecería una insufrible esnob. "Quizá lo sea", pensó con tristeza.

-Tu madre está en el hospital?

-No, está en Van Diver Home, dos manzanas más abajo.

Bella había pasado por allí un par de veces, y había pensado que era un asilo muy triste, sobre todo para ser el hogar de gente anciana.

-Lo siento.

-Está en el ala de Alzheimer- dijo Kate, que estaba haciendo un gesto con la manos¡ oara quitarle importancia al ver la cara de solidaridad de Bella- si no trabajara para Jessica, no sé como iba a pagar las facturas.

-También trabajas durante el día?

-Oh, si. Todos los días. Y las noches que no trabajo para Jessica, soy camarera de cócteles. Voy corriendo a visitar a mi madre en los descansos. Me alegro de haberos visto.

Y Kate se alejó apresuradamente, haciendo ruido con los altísimos tacones en el pavimento. Se metió en un bar de la siguiente manzana, Bissonet's.

Bella y Edward retomaron el camino hacia el edificio de Bella.

-No es una santa, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú pensabas- le dijo Edward cuando llegaron al portal.

-No, ya me he dado cuenta.

Por impulso, abrazó rápidamente a Edward, y después subió los escalones sin mirar atrás.

Dos semanas después, los tres vampiros de New Moon y las tres mujeres humanas se estaba vistiendo en una habitación de la mansión Clerwater.

Felix y Dimitri, los dos vampiros que trabajaban juntos en las fiestas "especiales" para Black Moon, habían perfeccionado un número de malabarismo. Saldrían los primeros. Se estaban riendo juntos, e iban vestidos solo con el taparrabos de flores.

-Por lo menos, no tenemos que ponernos las pelucas- dijo Felix, sonriendo al mirar los bailarines.

-Parecemos una panda de idiotas- dijo Rosalie sin miramientos. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se colocó a la perfección la peluca negra, que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Por lo menos, nos pagan por parecer idiotas- dijo Paul.

El conductor que le había llevado a la finca Clerwater, Mike Newton, entró para decirle a Paul que el sistema de sonido estaba preparado. Mike, un ex boxeador, trabajaba a tiempo parcial para Jessica. Rachel y Rosalie le habían dicho a Bella que Mike tenía con Jessica una relación más estrecha que la de empleado y jefa, para asombro de Bella; el ex boxeador no le parecía el tipo de la sofisticada Jessica, pero quizá allí estuviera la atracción.

Bella, que estaba un poco nerviosa por la actuación, comenzó a estirar. Ya estaba vestida para el número, y gracias a Rosalie y a Rachel, su estómago aparecía completamente liso.

Paul había llevado el CD con la música y se la había entregado a la encargada del diseño de la fiesta, una mujer muy serena llamada Heidi. De camino hacia el interior de la finca, Bella se había dado cuenta de que el camino estaba flanqueado de antorchas situadas en postes altos. Los camareros y camareras también llevaban disfraces. Heidi sabía como ambientar una fiesta.

Bella repasó todo el número mentalmente. Edward se puso a su derecha. De camino hacia la puerta con Dimitri, Felix se detuvo a darle un beso en la mejilla para desearle suerte, y Bella le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Nerviosa?- le preguntó Edward

-Si

A Bella no le importaba decírselo a él. "Cabeza alta, pecho fuera, hombros erguidos, gran sonrisa, manos bonitas."

-Bueno, ahora estoy mejor.

-Por que haces eso? Ese pequeño.. ritual

-Es lo que me decía mi madre siempre, cada vez que salía al escenario, desde que tenía cinco años hasta que cumplí veinte.

-Salías mucho al escenario?

-Concursos de belleza- dijo Bella lentamente, como si estuviera contando los detalles de la vida de otra persona- Concurso de talentos. Fuera lo que fuera, yo estaba allí. A mis padres les costaba miles de dólares al año. Ganaba bastante a menudo, lo suficiente como para que el esfuerzo mereciera la pena, al menos para mi padre.

-Tienes hermanos?- le preguntó él, en voz baja.

-Tengo un hermano.

-Es un hombre guapo?

-No- dijo Bella, con tristeza- No, no lo es- es un tipo dulce, pero no es un fortachón precisamente.

-Pero entonces, no ganabas todos los concursos de belleza a los que ibas?- le preguntó Edward, bromeando, para cambiar de tema.

Ella sonrió.

-Gané unos cuantos- dijo, y recordó la vitrina que había comprado su madre para guardar todos los trofeos y coronas.

-Pero no todos?- preguntó Edward, abriendo mucho los ojos para mostrar asombro.

-A veces quedaba segunda- admitió ella, y lo miró de reojo- Y a veces era Miss Simpatía.

-Quieres decir que las otras concursantes pensaban que tú eras la más simpática de todas?

-Las engañaba, eh?

Edward le sonrió.

-Tienes tus momentos.

La dulzura de la boca del vampiro, cuando sonreía, era increíble.

-Me asombras, Edward- dijo Bella son sinceridad, sonriendo.

-Y que significa eso?

Ella agitó la cabeza, sonriendo, y se sintió un poco aliviada cuando Mike llamó a la puerta para indicarles que Heidi le había dicho que era su momento de actuar. Paul los alineó y les echó un último vistazo, haciendo ajustes de último momento aquí y allá.

-El estómago tiene muy buen aspecto- dijo brevemente.

Bella miró hacía abajo.

-Rosalie y Rachel han hecho un buen trabajo- admitió.

Sabía que la cicatriz seguía allí, pero si no la hubiera estado buscando, habría podido pensar que no había una sola señal en su piel.

Después de que Paul terminará con los arreglos de última hora en los trajes y las pelucas, los seis bailarines salieron descalzos por el vestíbulo enmoquetado hasta la puerta del patio, y atravesaron el porche de mármol hacia el jardín trasero de la finca de los Clerwater, iluminado con antorchas. Se cruzaron con Felix y Dimitri, que, cargados con el material que había usado en su actuación, regresaban al interior de la finca.

-Ha ido muy bien- dijo Felix- ese patio es enorme.

-Seguramente es más un jardín que un patio- murmuró Emmett

Paul preguntó:

-Edward, tú te criaste en un lugar como este?

Edward soltó un resoplido, pero Bella no supo si estaba burlándose de su riqueza anterior, o indicando que su casa había sido del mismo estilo exquisito.

Como Bella era de menor estatura que Rosalie, se colocó en medio de las tres mujeres cuando salieron del porche al jardín para iniciar la actuación.

Con una sonrisa, se colocaron para esperar el comienzo de la música de tambores. Rosalie parecía una persona distinta con una peluca negra. Bella tuvo un segundo para preguntarse si su propia madre la reconocería, antes de que comenzaran los tambores. El número comenzaba con un movimiento de caderas intenso, que producía muy buenas sensaciones. Los movimientos de las manos eran sencillos, y habían practicado innumerables veces para conseguir hacerlo todo al unísono. Bella vio a Rachel adelantándose, y esperó que la luz de las antorchas disimulara el apresuramiento de su compañera. Al mirar de reojo, Bella tuvo un atisbo de un rostro que no hubiera querido ver nunca más.

Todos aquellos años de entrenamientos habían proporcionado una compostura que fue muy útil. Siguió sonriendo, mantuvo el ritmo del baile, y dejó la mente en blanco. Lo único que se permitió pensar fue que, si ni siquiera la familia de Rosalie podría reconocer a la muchacha, con el traje y la peluca, quizá la suya tampoco la reconociera a ella.

Y quizá tampoco Alec Vulturi.

* * *

Hola dulces lectores.

Dejar vuestras criticas, me gusta leerlas :) Me preguntaron que días publicaría.. he decidido que sea los lunes y los jueves, y puede que también algún fin de semana. Ahora en vacaciones no prometo cumplir el horario, ja que paso más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro.

Os deseo a todos una feliz entrada al 2014.

Fuertes abrazos y grandes besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

La música era sobre todo de tambores, y el ritmo era rápido y exigente. Mientras Rachel, Rosalie y Bella mantenían sus posiciones los hombres aparecieron de un salto, y el público emitió exclamaciones de admiración al ver lo alto que podían saltar los vampiros. Edward, Paul y Emmett comenzaron su danza salvaje alrededor de las mujeres. Bella tuvo una buena oportunidad para recuperar el aliento. Sin mover la cabeza, miró hacia el lugar en el que lo había visto. No había nadie que le recordaba a Alec. Quizá solo hubiera sido su imaginación. El alivio la invadió, como si fuera agua dulce y fresca bajando por una garganta sedienta.

Cuando Edward se acercó para levantarla por encima de su cabeza, ella le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente. Y mientras él dibujaba un círculo, estampando los pies al suelo al ritmo de los tambores, ella mantuvo perfectamente la colocación del cuerpo, y cuando él la dejó caer en sus brazos, ella arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, esperando con ganas el mordisco. Estaba deseando sentirse mejor, sentir que aquel miedo se borraba por completo.

Aparentemente, él percibió su ansiedad. Antes de que él le hundiera los colmillos en el cuello, Bella notó como le trazaba una línea con la lengua en la piel. Mientras una paz abrumadora inundaba su corazón ansioso, Bella se preguntó si no se estaría haciendo adicta a Edward, una yonki de los vampiros. No quería convertirse en una de aquellas patéticas personas que estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para que las mordieran.

El público aplaudió cuando las mujeres se pusieron de pie, mientras los vampiros echaban los brazos hacía atrás para indicar que era el fin de la actuación. La gente observó con avidez las marcas que las mujeres tenían en el cuello. Bella se adelantó con Rosalie y Rachel para hacer una reverencia, y a inclinarse hacia delante, vio a Alec Vulturi otra vez, por el rabillo del ojo. Acaso tenía visiones?

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

Los seis bailarines entraron corriendo a la casa, saludando al público. Tenían que volver al porche con ropa de fiesta en quince minutos. Mientras Mike Newton estaría desmontando el sistema de sonido y cargándolo en la furgoneta, porque iba a empezar a tocar una orquesta.

Cuando se estaba quitando los trajes tropicales, Bella hizo una petición:

-Rosalie, Rachel... os importaría dejaros las pelucas?

Los demás bailarines se detuvieron y la miraron. Rosalie se había puesto unas mallas y se estaba abrochando las sandalias de tacón alto, y Rachel se había dado la vuelta para ponerse unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de seda. Felix y Dimitri estaban ayudando a Mike a recoger los trajes y el resto de la parafernalia para meterla en la furgoneta.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron asombrados ante la petición de Bella. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Rosalie y Rachel se miraron.

-Claro, por que no?- dijo Rosalie- No quedará raro. Todas llevamos el mismo traje. También es la misma peluca. Por que no?

-Pero nosotros no vamos a llevar la nuestra- dijo Paul

-No. nosotras estamos muy guapos con las pelucas, pero vosotros estáis muy raros con ellas.

Paul y Emmett sonrieron, porque era cierto, pero Edward seguía mirando a Bella como si, observándola con atención, pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Minutos después, las tres parejas salieron al porche y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música en vivo. Despuñés de observarlos durante unos minutos, el resto de la gente comenzó a unirse a ellos, y las parejas profesionales se dividieron para bailar con los invitados. Aquella era la parte del trabajo que le resultaba más estresante a Bella. Y se había dado cuenta de que también era la más difícil para su pareja.. Edward no disfrutaba charlando con gente que no hubiera elegido él mismo, y estaba muy rígido. Emmett era el favorito de las invitadas femeninos, siempre, y Paul era muy admirado por su belleza de dios griego y por su cortesía. Sin embargo, parecía que Edward atraía y repelía, al mismo tiempo, a cierta clase de mujeres, mujeres que estaban insatisfechas con su vida. Querían tener un experiencia exótica con un hombre misterioso, y nadie era más misterioso que Edward.

Nahuel, el anfitrión, sonrió a Bella. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Era un hombre agradable y no parecía que quisiera otra cosa que bailar con ella. Comenzaron amoverse junto a Rachel y su pareja, que se había presentado como Billy. Billy era un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Desde el momento en que había tomado a Rachel de la mano, había estado diciendo en voz alta que le encantaría que ella fuera a su hotel después de la fiesta.

-Trabajo para New Moon, no para Black Moon- dijo Rachel, con calma, pero también con énfasis.

-Me estás diciendo que después de una fiesta como esta, te vas a casa, te pones el pijama y te metes en la cama sola?

-Señor Billy, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo- respondió Rachel

Él se quedó callado durante unos insitantes, y Bella y el señor Nahuel se miraron con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Entonces, me iré a buscar otra mujer con la que bailar, una que se entregue un poco más a la diversión- dijo Billy

Soltó a Rachel con brusquedad, pero antes de salir del porche, empujó con fuerxa a la bailarina.

El empujón fue tan inesperado, tan salvaje, que Rachel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y no consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Bella, moviéndose más deprisa de lo que hubiera creído posible, la agarró a tiempo para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

En un segundo, Rachel estaba erguida de nuevo, y el señor Nahuel y Edward estaban allí.

Las exclamaciones de varias personas que habían presenciado el pequeño inciedente con Billy dieron lugar a un aplauso, cuando Rachel y el señor Nahuel se deslizaron por el porche en un elegante baile.

-Sonríe- dijo Bella

Edward lo había hecho todo muy bien, salvo eso. Mientras bailaba con ella, tenía los labios blancos de furia.

-Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace cien años, los habría matado- dijo él

Entonces, sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa agradable. Ella le vio los colmillos.

Debería haberse sentido horrorizada.

Debería haberse sentido escandalizado.

Debería haberse sentido mortificada.

-Eres un encanto...- murmuró, tal y como había hecho con miles de personas a lo largo de su vida. En aquella ocasión, lo decía en serio. Aunque Edward había evitado la situación, ella no tenía duda de que él hubiera preferido darle un puñetazo a Billy, y le gustaban ambas reacciones.

En cinco minutos terminó su hora de trabajo, y los seis bailarines se despidieron de los invitados y anfitriones. Cansadamente, doblaron los trajes y los guardaron en bolsas para llevar a la tintorería. Estaban agotados, demasiado como para ser pudorosos. Bella vio que Rachel tenía un bonito tatuaje de una mariposa en la nalga, y que Emmett tenía la cicatriz de una operación de apendicitis. Sin embargo, no había nada lascivo en conocerse los unos a los otros de aquel modo. Eran compañeros. Aquella noche los había unido de una manera especial.

Hacía años que Bella no tenía amigos.

Mike estaba esperándolos en la entrada lateral. Las puertas de la furgoneta estaban abiertas, y cuando Bella subió por la parte trasera, Edward la siguió. Los demás miraron a Edward con sorpresa, porque siempre se sentaba él en el asiento delantero, junto a Mike. Después, Rachel detrás de Edward. La fila del medio estaba ocupada por Paul, Rosalie y Emmett; Felix y Dimitri subieron en la parte delantera, con Mike.

Era muy agradable ir sentado sin necesidad de mantener una conversación amable. Bella cerró los ojos mientras el coche recorría el largo camino de salida de la finca. Mientras volvían a la ciudad, pensó que era buena idea mantener los ojos cerrados. Y si pudiera apoyar la cabeza contra algo...

se despertó cuando el vehículo se detuvo y se encendió la luz interior. Bella se estiró y bostezó. Giró la cabeza para examinar su almohada, y se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo en el hombro de Edward.

Rachel estaba sonriéndole.

-Te quedaste dormida al instante- le dijo alegremente.

-Espero no haber roncado- dijo Bella, intentado mostrarse indiferente ante el hecho de haber importunado a su compañero.

-Tú no, pero Paul si- dijo Emmett. Después salió de la furgoneta y se estiró.

-Solo respiro fuerte- dijo Paul

-Tienes que ser el único vampiro de mundo que se hecha la siesta y ronca- respondió Rosalie, pero para que sus palabras no fueran hirientes, le dio una abrazo.

Bella y Edward se miraron. Los ojos de Edward eran tan impenetrables como siempre. Aunque ella se lo había pasado muy bien con él antes de bailar en la fiesta de los Clerwater, Edward volvía a tener su habitual mirada de misterio.

-Siento que hayas hecho el viaje de vuelta incómodo- dijo ella- No me había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan cansada.

-No ha sido incómodo- respondió él

Bajó de la furgoneta y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir. Después, abrió la puerta del estudio y Paul y Emmett empezaron a descargar el equipo de sonido y los bailarines dejaron los trajes en un banco, junto a la oficina de Jessica. Mike se alejó en la furgoneta vacía.

El pequeño grupo se dividió, Rachel y Rosalie se subieron al taxi que habían pedido, y Paul y Emmett decidieron ir al bar Bissonet's, a ver a Kate.

-Por que no vienes, Edward?- le preguntó Paul- Te vendría bien un poco del grupo 0.

-No, gracias.

-Mostrando tu habitual discurso verboso y florido- dijo Paul con una sonrisa

-Acompañaré a Bella a su casa

-Siempre tan caballeroso- intervino Emmett, aunque no con mucho afecto- Algunas veces, Edward, te comportas como si te hubieras tragado el palo de una escoba.

Edwrad se encogió de hombros. Claramente, no le importaba la opinión de Emmett.

Emmett enseñó los colmillos.

Bella y Paul se miraron. En aquel momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que Paul estaba preocupado por una posible pelea entre los otros dos vampiros, y tomó a Edward por el brazo.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo, y tiró suavemente del él

Los buenos modales de Edward le obligaron a marcharse con ella. Recorrieron las dos primeras manzanas a buen ritmo, y después torcieron a la esquina hacía la parada del autobús.

-Por que te has asustado en el baile?- le preguntó él de repente

Al instante, Bella supo a que se refería: a les segundos anteriores al baile, cuando ella le había parecido ver una cara demasiado familiar. Sin embargo, no podía creer que él hubiera notado su miedo. Ella no había vacilado.

-Como te has dado cuenta?

-Te conozco. Puedo sentir lo que tú sientes.

Bella lo miró. Estaba a la luz de las farolas, y ella lo vio con total claridad. Bella se debatió entre lo que podía decirle sin arriesgarse. Él estaba esperando a que hablara, a que compartiera su carga con él. Sin embargo, ella titubeó. Había perdido la costumbre de confiar en alguien; pero tenía que ser honesta, y reconocer que, cuando estaba con Edward, se sentía segura. Tampoco podía pasar por alto la impaciencia que sentía por pasar tiempo con él. El alivio de miedo, de la preocupación, de la sensación de correr el peligro, era como notar el sol cálido en el rostro.

Él percibía su confianza creciente; Bella lo notaba en su sonrisa. Las comisuras de su labios se giraron hacía arriba, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo cálido.

-Dímelo- le pidió él, con un tono persuasivo.

Si Bella decidió no contárselo, fue por la seguridad de Edward. Él era fuerte, y ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era implacable en lo que ella concernía, pero Edward también era vulnerable durante las horas diurnas. Bella se dejó llevar por otro impulso y lo abrazó. Habló en su pecho.

-No puedo- dijo, y percibió el tono de tristeza de su voz.

Edward se puso rígido en sus brazos. Era demasiado orgullos como para rogarle algo, Bella lo sabía, y durante el resto del trayecto hasta su apartamento, él se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

**Hola dulces lectores,**

**que tal este capítulo? Dejar vuestras opiniones :)**

**Feliz 2014!**

**Muchos Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Pensó que Edward iba a marcharse, ofendido, cuando llegaron a su casa, pero para su sorpresa, se quedó a su lado. Le sostuvo la bolsa mientras ella abría la puerta de su portal, y después subió las escaleras tras ella. Aunque no recordaba haberle pedido que subiera, Bella tampoco le dijo que se marchara. Intentó acordarse de si había hecho la cama aquella mañana, y de si había guardado el camisón.

-Por favor, pasa- le dijo

Conocía la nueva etiqueta tan bien como los demás. Un vampiro necesitaba que lo invitaran a entrar en una casa la primera vez que la visitaba.

La gata de Bella se acercó rápidamente para recibirla, quejándose porque se le había pasado la hora de la cena. La carita negra y blanca del felino se giró hacia Edward con sorpresa. Entonces, la gata se frotó contra sus piernas. Bella echó un vistazo disimulando por todo el departamento. Si, la cama estaba hecha. Retiró su camisón verde de los pies, lo dobló y lo guardó en un cajón de una modo relajado.

-Te presentó a Nessi- le dijo a Edward- espero que te gusten los gatos.

-Mi madre tenía siete gatos, y les puso nombre a todos ellos, para disgusto de mi padre. Ella le dijo que se comía las ratas del establo, y era cierto, pero también les ponía leche, o sobras de comida, cuando las había.

Edward se inclinó para acariciar a Nessi, y la gata lo olisqueó. El olor a vampiro no molestó al animal. Edward le rascó la cabeza, y el animal comenzó a ronronear.

El establo? Sobras de comida? Aquello no parecía muy aristocrático. Sin embargo, Bella pensó que no tenía derecho a hacerle aquellas preguntas a su compañero.

-Te gustaría tomar algo?

Edward se quedó sorprendido.

-Bella, ya sabes que bebo..

-Toma- dijo ella, y le entregó una botella de sangre sintética.

Se había preparado para su visita, porque sabía que iba a ocurrir en algún momento, y había gastado algo del dinero que tenía en hacer que él se sintiera a gusto.

-Gracias- dijo Edward

-De nada. Donde están mis buenos modales? Por favor, quítate la chaqueta y siéntate.

Le señaló la única butaca cómoda que había en ña habitació, y ella se sentó en una silla plegable. Estaba intentando encontrar un tema de conversación agradable cuando Edward le dijo:

-Tienes un poco de carmín en el labio inferior.

Se había maquillado mucho para el baile, y ella creía que se había quitado toda la pintura en la finca de los Clerwater. Pensó en lo tonta que debía de parecer con un manchurrón de carmín.

-Discúlpame un segundo- dijo, y entró en el baño

Mientras ella estaba ausente, Edward moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, tomó su libreta de direcciones, que había visto junto al teléfono.

Se justificó para si, con facilidad, aquel entrometimiento. Bella no quería contarle nada, y él tenía que saber más sobre ella. Edward no se estaba comportando como un aristócrata, eso seguro, pero tenía justificación.

Copió todos los números que pudo en la hoja del cuaderno del material de estudio de Bella. Varios de aquellos números eran de la misma ciudad, Pineville, que tenía un prefijo de Tennessee. Acababa de dejar la libreta en su sitio cuando oyó que se abría la puerta del baño.

-Estás estudiando la historia de mi país- dijo Edward, mientras leía los lomos de los libros de texto que había en el escritorio de Bella.

-Es la historia de Gran Bretaña- dijo ella, intentando no sonreír- pero si, estoy estudiando la historia de Irlanda. Es un curso interesante.

-Hasta que año habéis llegado en ese curso?

-Ahora estamos hablando sobre Michael Collins

-Lo conocí

-Como?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del peso de los años de que Edward llevaba sobre los hombros, el conocimiento de la historia y de la gente que tenía en la cabeza.

-Lo conociste?

Edward asintió

-Un hombre ferviente, pero no de mi gusto

-Podrías... podrías hablarle a mi clase de tus recuerdos?

Edward se quedó consternado

-Oh, Bella, fue hace mucho tiempo. Y a mi no se me da muy bien agradar al público.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió ella, y añadió en silencio: "A mi me agradas"- Lo pensarás, porfavor? Mi profesora se podría eufórica. Le vuelve loca todo aquello que tenga que ver con Irlanda.

-Oh, y de donde es?

-De Oklahoma

-Bastante lejos de Irlanda

-Quieres tomar algo más?

-No- dijo él, y al mirar la botella, se sorprendió, porque la había consumido entera- Tengo que marcharme para que puedas dormir un poco. Tienes clase mañana?

-No, es sábado. Puedo dormir hasta tarde.

-Yo también

Edward acababa de hacer una broma, y Bella se rió

-Entonces duermes en una cama normal?- le preguntó- O en un ataúd?

-En mi apartamento tengo una cama normal, porque la habitación es a prueba de luz diurna. Y tengo un par de sitios en la ciudad donde puedo alojarme si estoy demasiado lejos de casa cuando se acerca el amanecer. Como hostales para vampiros. En esos lugares tienes ataúdes para dormir. Es más cómodo.

Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie. Ella tomó la botella vacía de su mano y se inclinó hacía atrás para ponerla junto al fregadero. De repente, el silencio se hizo significativo, y a Bella se le aceleró el pulso.

-Ahora voy a darte un beso de buenas noches- dijo Edward

En un solo paso estaba frente a ella, con la mano detrás de su cabeza y los dedos extendidos para mantenerla en la posición correcta. De repente, su boca estaba sobre la de Bella, y después de un momento en el que ella permaneció inmóvil, él tocó con la lengua la separación de sus labios. Bella los separó.

Le resultó extraño que la boca de Edward estuviera fría; y también le resultó extraño el mero hecho de besar a Edward. Por fin estaba segura de que el interés que demostraba Edward por ella era el interés de un hombre por una mujer. Y para ser un hombre frío, sabía besar apasionadamente.

-Edward- susurró, apartándose un poco.

-Que?- le preguntó él, en voz baja

-No deberíamos...

-Isabella

El mero hecho de que usara su nombre consiguió embriagar a Bella. Cuando volvió a besarla, ella sintió únicamente excitación. Estaba más cómoda con aquel vampiro de lo que hubiera estado nunca con cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, el tirón que sintió en la parte baja del cuerpo cuando sus lenguas se tocaron no era una sensación precisamente cómoda. Deslizó los brazos por su cuello y se abandonó al beso. Cuando Bella sintió el cuerpo de Edward ceñido contra el suyo, supo que él encontraba su contacto igualmente excitante.

La boca de Edward viajó por su cuello. Él lamió el lugar donde la mordía normalmente. El cuerpo de Bella se flexionó hacia el de Edward, involuntariamente.

-Isabella- susurró él contra su oído- a quien viste para asustarte tanto?

Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. Bella se cerró por completo. Lo empujó violentamente para apartarlo de si.

-Has hecho esto para satisfacer tu curiosidad? Has pensado que podías engatusarme y que yo contestaría a todas tus preguntas?

-Oh, por supuesto- respondió él, con el tono frío de cólera- es mi técnica de interrogatorio.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos, tan solo para tener un minuto de privacidad. Él se estaba comportando como si ella fuera la persona poco razonable, como si todos los detalles de su corta existencia deberían pertenecerle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se miraron, ella con sorpresa, él con una pregunta en los ojos. Bella negó con la cabeza. No esperaba a nadie.

Bella se acercó a la puerta lentamente y se inclinó a la mirilla. Edward se colocó justo detrás de ella, moviéndose tan silenciosamente como solo los vampiros podían moverse, cuando bella quitó la cadena de la puerta y la abrió. En el umbral estaban Emmett y Kate. Entre los dos, torpemente, sujetaban al campañero de Kate, Elezar. Elezar le sangraba profundamente la pierna izquierda. El vampiro tenía los ojos muy abiertos, enormes.

Emmett estaba mirando a Bella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba tras ella, se quedó muy sorprendido.

-Oh, pasad, entrar con él!- exclamó Bella, horrorizada- Que ha ocurrido?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kate estaba sollozando.

Fue por culpa mía- dijo- Emmett y Paul vinieron al bar. Elezar ya estaba allí, y había discutido con ese idiota...

Mientras intentaba contárselo a Bella, ayudaba a Elezar a tumbarse sobre la cama. Emmett no estaba ayudando tanto como debería.

Edward sacó una toalla del baño, y la extendió sobre la cama de Bella antes de que posaran la pierna de Elezar en el colchón. Kate se arrodilló y le alzó ambas piernas. Elezar gimió.

-Han sido los de la Fraternidad- dijo Emmett, mientras Kate le quitaba el cinturón a Elezar y comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones empapados en sangre.

-Hace unos noches, rechacé a un tipo en el bar-dijo Kate- me daba miedo. Entonces, averiguó que yo trabajaba para Black Moon, que había actuado con Elezar en un espectáculo... y me estaba esperando esta noche...

-Tranquila- le dijo Bella para calmarla- Vas a hiperventilar, Kate. Mira, ve a lavarte la cara y trae una botella de sangre para Elezar, porque necesita tomar un poco de sangre. Se va a poner bien.

Sollozando, Kate fue al baño.

-Ese hombre decidió atacar hoy a Kate, y Elezar intervino?- le preguntó Edward a Emmett, en voz baja.

Bella escuchaba la conversación mientras presionaba la herida de Elezar con un trapo de cocina limpio. Enrojeció rápidamente. No estaba tan serena como había parecido. De hecho, le temblaban las manos.

-A Elezar le gusta ella, y es su compañera- dijo Emmett, como si la intervención de Elezar mereciera una justificación- Paul se había marchado ya, y Elezar y yo salimos justo en el momento de la agresión. Ese desgraciado tenía a Kate agarrada por el cuello, pero la soltó y fue a por Elezar muy rápidamente, con un cuchillo.

-En la calle, o en el bar?

-Detrás del bar, en el callejón.

-Donde está el cadáver?

Bella se pusó tensa. Le fallaron las manos un instante, y la hemorragia se reanudó. Volvió a apretar con fuerza.

-Lo llevé por encima de los tejados y lo dejé en un callejón, tres calles más allá. Elezar no le mordió. Solo lo golpeó una vez.

Bella sabía que nadie estaba pensando en llamar la policía. Además, ella sabía que no era muy probable que el sistema legal les proporcionara justicia.

-Se curará más rápidamente si puede tomar sangre de verdad, verdad?- preguntó, y vaciló- le doy un poco?- intentó mantener la voz firme.

Apenas había cruzado diez palabras con Elezar, era muy musculoso y muy alto. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y rizado, y llevaba un pendiente de oro. Ella sabía que Rachel y Rosalie, que a Elezar lo contrataban a menudo para desnudarse en las despedidas de soltera, y para actuar con Kate en clubes privados. En su otra vida, Bella habría cruzado de acera para evitar a Elezar. En aquel momento se estaba subiendo la manga del jersey para ofrecerle la muñeca.

-No- dijo Edward

Él se remangó, y ella lo miró con los labios fruncidos de irritación. Quizá hubiera sentido un ápice de alivio, pero Edward no tenía derecho a dirigir su vida.

Kate había salido del baño, con el aspecto de estar mucho más fresca.

-Deja que Edward le dé la sangre, Bella- dijo, interpretando correctamente la expresión de Bella- No lo debilitará, como te ocurriría a ti. Si Edward no quiere, lo haré yo.

Elezar, que había estado siguiendo la conversación un poco, intervino:

-No, Kate. Ya te he mordido tres veces esta semana.

Sin más dilación, Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama y le ofreció la muñeca a Elezar. Elezar agarró el brazo de Edward con ambas manos y mordió. Todos observaron como se movía la boca contra la piel de Edward.

-Edward, que sorpresa me has dado, chico, al encontrarte visitando a la dama aquí, a estas horas- dijo Emmett, intentando imitar el acento irlandés, sin éxito. Se fijó en la botella de sangre vacía que había junto al fregadero- Y ella estaba preparada para tu llegada.

-Oh, cállate, Emmett- dijo Bella, que estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en ser amable. En cuanto Edward termine su.. eh.. donación, podréis marcharos todos, salvo Elezar. Él puede quedarse a descansar hasta que se encuentre lo suficiente bien como para irse.

Después de unos minutos, Elezar apartó el brazo de Edward y Edward se bajó la manga sobre la muñeca. Con cuidado, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso por encima del brazo.

-Buenas noches, querida- le dijo a Bella, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla- echa a Elezar después de un par de horas. Entonces estará bien.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Kate- lo han herido por mi, después de todo.

Edward se mostró aliviado. Emmett, contrariado.

-Bueno, entonces, me largo- dijo, y Kate le dio las gracias amablemente por haberla ayudado con Elezar. Inesperadamente, él le dijo, con generosidad, que no tenía por que agradecerle nada.

-Ensayaremos el domingo por la noche- le dijo Edward a Bella, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta- podrás estar allí a las ocho?

Había estado haciendo planes para la noche del sábado, mientras Elezar se alimentaba de su muñeca.

-Se me había olvidado decíroslo...- dijo Emmett- Jessica me dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Tenemos reunión el domingo a las siete de la tarde.

A las siete de la tarde ya habría oscurecido, así que los vampiros podrían asistir.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bella

Emmett se despidió

-Buenas noches, Bella, Kate. Que te recuperes, Elezar.

-Buenas noches a todos- se despidió Bella

Después cerró la puerta. Tenía otra botella de sangre sintética, y se la entregó Elezar. Se sentó en la butaca mientras Kate se sentaba en la cama junto a Elezar. Él se tomó la botella de sangre poco a poco. Bella intentó mantenerse despierta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas, y que la cama estaba vacía. La toalla ensangrentada estaba en la bañera, aclarándose en agua fría, y las botellas vacías estaban en la basura.

Bella se sitió aliviada.

-Tú y yo, Nessi- le dijo a su gata, que había salido de su escondite una vez que todo el mundo se hubo marchado.

Bella se acostó y la gata se subió a la cama, a sus pies. Bella estaba muy cansada, pero también agitada. Después de todo, había un humano muerto por ahí. Creyó que se iba a sentir culpable, pero no ocurrió así. Bella sabía que si Kate hubiera estado sola, habría sido ella la asesinada y abandonada en la calle.

"Ya lo he experimentado" se dijo Bella con frialdad "Y tengo esa asquerosa cicatriz para demostrarlo".

En cuanto en la impresión que se había llevado en la casa de los Clerwater, al ver la cara que temía más que a ninguna otra, se inclinaba por pensar que lo imaginaba todo. Él se habría asegurado de que ella lo viera si hubiera sabido que estaba allí. Habría ido a por ella de nuevo.

Había jurado que lo haría.

Sin embargo, era gracioso que hubiera creído verlo aquella noche, de entre todas las noches posibles. Al principio se lo imaginaba por todas partes, por mucho que hubiera llamado a la comisaría para asegurarse de que él seguía en el hospital. Quizá fuera hora de llamar a Sam Uley una vez más.

Se imaginó a Edward tumbado en un ataúd y sonrió mientras se quedaba dormida.

En realidad, Edward estaba en la carretera.

Tenía la sensación que estaba haciendo algo malo, al investigar así la vida de Bella, a sus espaldas. Pero de todos modos iba a hacerlo. Llegaría a Pineville aquella noche, encontraría un sitio en el que protegerse de la luz del día hasta la noche siguiente y entonces comenzaría sus pesquisas.

Edward sabía el miedo de Bella era profundo que ni siquiera quería hablar con él. Y una vez que había decidido que Bella era asunto suyo, averiguaré que era lo que le provocaba aquel miedo se había convertido en su misión. Su forma de ser había cambiado en algunos sentidos con el paso de los siglos, pero el modo en que se había criado hacía que tuviera profundamente arraigada la convicción de que, si un hombre consideraba a una mujer de su familia, o su compañera, tenía que protegerla.

Pero como iba a proteger a Bella si ni siquiera sabía cual era su amenaza?

Mientras Bella se levantaba tarde, desayunaba tranquilamente y comenzaba a limpiar el apartamento y a lavar la ropa, Edward había encontrado un motel con una habitación especial para vampiros en una de las salidas de la autopista interestatal, antes de llegar a Pineville.

Tuvo la impresión de que aquella era la primera vez que el recepcionista le daba la habitación a un vampiro. Era una estancia sin ventanas, con dos puertas alineadas, ambas con pesadas cerraduras, y en la que había dos ataúdes juntos, en el suelo. Había un pequeño refrigerador en una esquina, con varias botellas de sangre sintética. El baño era minimalista. Los ataúdes eran nuevos, y el acolchado interior muy suave. Edward había pagado una cantidad excesiva por aquel alojamiento tan espartano, y suspiró mientras se desvestía para acostarse en el ataúd más grande. Antes de tumbarse, comprobó que la puerta interior estaba cerrada con todas las cerraduras. Después colocó la tapa del ataúd, segundos antes de sentir que había salido el sol.

Entonces, murió.

* * *

**Hola, dulces lectores :) Tengo que pedir perdón por la tardanza en subir capítulo, pero he tenido algunos problemas.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo ^^ y espero que dejéis vuestras críticas tanto buenas como malas.**

**Por último dar las gracias a las personas que se pasan a leer, a las que dejan comentarios, a las que dan a favorito.. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Muchos besos y feliz lunes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Cuando Edward notó que la vida volvía a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento. Se despertó con los colmillos prolongados, dispuestos a hundirlos en cualquier cuello. Sin embargo, era extraño que Edward tomará sangre humana aquellos días, porque solo deseaba la que tomaba de Bella. Sacó una botella de sangre sintética del refrigerador, y como no le gustaba tomarla fría, dejó correr el agua caliente en el baño y puso la botella en el lavabo mientras se duchaba. Odiaba quitarse el olor de Bella de la piel, pero quería parecerle lo más normal posible a la gente con la que iba a hablar aquella noche. Cuanto más humano pudiera parecer un vampiro, más probable era que los humanos fueran abiertos en una conversación. Edward se había dado cuenta de que la interacción era más fácil para Emmett, que todavía recordaba con claridad como era respirar y comer.

De los nombres y números de teléfono que había copiado de la agenda de Bella, había algún explicativo, como "papá y mamá". "Les", había escrito en otro, y Edward estaba seguro que tendría que investigar aquel. Un hombre soltero podría ser un rival. Los números más interesantes eran los del "Sargento Uley". Había etiquetado un número como "Comisaría", y el segundo número como "Casa".

Pineville era como cualquier otro pueblo pequeño. Parecía que estaba dominado por un gran negocio, la fábrica de Muebles Vulturi, una enorme factoría que parecía que funcionaba veinticuatro horas al día. El letrero de la biblioteca decía Biblioteca Vulturi, y el complejo de la iglesia tenía un edificio entero llamado Centro de Vida Familiar Alec Vulturi.

La empresa de neumáticos pertenecía a los Vulturi, y uno de los concesionarios de coches también.

No había ninguna señal que dijera que la policía también era de los Vulturi, pero Edward sospechaba que aquello estaba cerca de la verdad. Encontró con facilidad la comisaría. Estaba en la plaza del pueblo, en un edificio bajo de ladrillo rojo. La acera desde el aparcamiento hasta la puerta principal estaba adornada con azaleas a punto de florecer. Edward abrió la puerta de cristal y vio a un policía en su escritorio, y a una joven vestida de civil junto a la fotocopiadora. Ambos estaban charlando cuando entró Edward.

-Si, señor?- preguntó el oficial.

La joven miró a Edward y dio un respingo.

-Vampiro- dijo con la voz ahogada.

El hombre miró a la chica, y después a Edward con desconcierto. Entonces vio la palidez de Edward por primera vez e irguió los hombros.

-En que puedo ayudarlo, señor?- preguntó

-Quisiera hablar con el sargento Uley- dijo Edward, sonriendo.

-Oh, se retiró- dijo la joven, antes de que el policía pudiera contestar. La etiqueta de identificación del hombre rezaba Peter. No parecía que estuviera muy conetnto con la intromisión de la chica en su conversación con el vampiro.

-Donde puedo encontrarlo?- preguntó Edward

El oficial Peter le lanzó a la chica una mirada de advertencia, y después sacó un lapicero del cajón de su escritorio para dibujarle un plano a Edward.

-Tuerza a la izquierda en la siguiente señal de stop- le dijo- después siga dos manzanas hacía delante, y encontrará una casa blanca que hace esquina, con las contraventanas de color verde oscuro.

-Quizá se haya marchado- dijo la muchacha de mal humor.

-Charlotte, sabes que todavía no se ha ido.

-He oído que estaba haciendo las maletas.

-No se ha marchado todavía-dijo Peter, y se volvió hacía Edward- Los Uley se están mudando a su casa de Florida.

-Supongo que había llegado el momento que se retirara- dijo Edward, deseoso de averiguar todo lo posible.

-Se jubiló anticipadamente- dijo la chica- se disgustó mucho con el asunto de Isabella Swan

-Charlotte, cállate-dijo el oficial Peter

Edward intentó aparentar indiferencia.

-Muchas gracias-dijo, y se marchó con las indicaciones, preguntándose si llamarían al ex sargento para advertirle de la inminente visita de Edward.

El sargento Uley había recibida una llamada de la comisaría. La luz de la fachada estaba encendida cuando Edward aparcó frente a su modesta casa. Edward no tenía ningún plan para interrogar a un policía retirado. Lo haría todo por instinto. Si Bella había escrito el número de teléfono de aquel hombre en su agenda, entonces eran amigos.

Edward llamó con suavidad a la puerta y abrió un hombre delgado, recién afeitado, de estatura media, con una sonrisa precavida.

-En que pudo ayudarlo?- preguntó

-Es el sargento Uley?

-Si, el mismo

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre una amiga en común.

-Tengo una amiga en común con un vampiro?- preguntó Uley, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- discúlpeme, no quería ofenderlo. Por favor, pase.

El hombre no parecía muy seguro de si debía invitar a Edward a su casa, pero se apartó, y Edward entró a un pequeño salón. Había cajas por todas partes, y la casa estaba desnuda. Los muebles seguían allí, pero las paredes estaban vacías.

Había una mujer morena en la puerta de la cocina. Al ver a Edward, le tendió la mano. Tenía una mirada de inteligencia y clavó los ojos en los de Edward. Parecía que no sabía que él podría hacer todo tipo de cosas con una mirada tan directa.

-Me llamo Emily- dijo- disculpe el aspecto de la casa, pero nos marchamos dentro de dos días. Cuando Sam se jubiló, decidimos marcharnos a nuestra casa en Florida. Es de la familia de Sam desde hace muchos años.

Sam estaba observando intensamente a Edward.

-Por favor, siéntese.

Edward se sentó en una butaca, y Sam Uley se acomodó en el sofá.

-Yo voy a lavar los platos- dijo Emily.

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que podía oírlos, si quería.

-Y nuestra amiga común?- preguntó Sam

-Isabella

La expresión de Uley se endureció.

-Quien es usted? Quien lo envia?

-He venido porque quiero averiguar que le ocurrió

-Porque?

-Porque está asustada de algo, y no puedo solucionarlo a menos que sepa de que se trata.

-A mi me parece que si ella quisiera que usted lo supiera, se lo habría dicho.

-Está demasiado asustada.

-Ha venido a preguntarme donde está?

Edward se sorprendió

-No. Ya se donde está. La veo todas las noches.

-No lo creo. Creo que usted es un detective privado. Sabíamos que vendría alguien, más tarde o más temprano, alguien como usted. Por eso nos marchamos del pueblo. Si piensa que puede librarse de nosotros con facilidad, se equivoca-dijo. Entonces, Edward vio que tenía una pistola en el regazo, y que lo estaba apuntando con ella.

-Es fácil darse cuenta de que usted nunca había conocido a un vampiro- dijo Edward

-Por que?

Antes de que Sam pudiera apretar el gatillo, Edward ya tenía la pistola. Dobló el cañón y la tiró hacía atrás.

-Emily!- gritó Sam- Corre!

Se tiró hacía Edward, intentando agarrarlo hasta que Emily pudiera escapar.

Edward inmovilizó al hombre agarrándolo por los brazos.

-Cálmese, señor Uley

Emily apareció en la habitación con un cuchillo de cocina entre las manos. Se movió de atrás hacia delante, sin querer apuñalar a Edward, pero decidida a defender a su marido.

Les caía bien los Uley.

-Por favor, cálmense los dos-dijo

Y quizá la serenidad de su voz y de su postura consiguió tranquilizar al matrimonio. Sam dejó de forcejear, y Emily bajó el cuchillo.

-Ahora se hace llamar Bella- les dijo- va a la universidad y tiene una gata que se llama Nessie

Emily abrió mucho los ojos.

-La conoce-dijo

-Eso puedo saberlo por haberla sometido a vigilancia- dijo Sam, que no estaba tan seguro

-Como la conoció?- preguntó Emily

-Bailo con ella. Trabajamos bailando.

Los Uley intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

-Que hace antes de salir al escenario?

-Cabeza alta, pecho fuera, hombros erguidos, gran sonrisa, manos bonitas- recitó Edward mostrando una vez más su carismática sonrisa.

Sam Uley asintió.

-Supongo que ya puede soltarme- dijo- como está?

-Está sola. Y la otra noche vio algo que le asustó

-Y que sabe usted sobre ella?

-Se que ha ganado muchos certámenes de belleza, y que ha bailado en muchos concursos. Se que no tiene relación con su familia, pero que tiene un hermano. Se que se está escondiendo.

-Has visto su estómago?

-Las cicatrices, si.

-Sabes como se las hizo?- preguntó Sam

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Emily, cuéntaselo tú

Emily se sentó en el sofá, junto a su marido. Se agarró las manos con fuerzas en el regazo y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo le di clase en décimo curso- dijo- ya entonces había ganado títulos. Isabella es... muy bella. Y su madre la presionaba y la presionaba. Ella también ganó muchos concursos de belleza, y se casó con Charlie Swan después de estudiar dos años en la universidad, creo. Charlie era un hombre muy guapo, todavía lo es, pero no tiene carácter. Dejó que Renné mandara en casa de manera autoritaria, y en el trabajo permitió que su jefe pisoteara lo que quedaba de su... hombría.

-Su jefe?

-Marco Vulturi

-La familia que posee todo este pueblo

-Si. Exacto. Charlie trabajaba para ellos. El otro hijo de los Swan, Seth, siempre fue insignificante al lado de su hermana. Es un buen chico, y creo que ha mantenido el contacto con Isabella. Seth se ha marchado a la universidad, y no viene mucho a casa.

-Alec, el hijo de Marco, volvió a su casa por Navidad durante el último curso de sus estudios, hace dos años- prosiguió Sam- habían elegido a Isabella Reina del Desfile de Navidad, e iba montada en un gran trineo, vestida con un traje blanco y una corona brillante. Parecía que había nacido para hacer aquello.

-Es una buena chica- dijo Emily de repente- No estoy diciendo que sea un ángel o una santa, pero Isabella es una joven buena. Y tiene valor, como su madre. No, lo retiro. Su madre tiene carácter fuerte, pero no tiene fibra propia. Su valor pertenece al dios social.

A Sam se le escapó una carcajada de amargura.

-Ese es el dios que rige en las pequeñas ciudades- le dijo a Edward- el que tiene que hacerlo todo correctamente, seguir todas la normas, e irás al cielo. Al cielo social.

-En el que recibes invitaciones para ir a los lugares adecuados, y moverte con la gente adecuada- prosiguió Emily

Edward estaba empezando a notar un zumbido en la cabeza. Lo reconoció: era una cólera intensa.

-Y que ocurrió?- preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de que lo sabía

-Alec le pidió salir a Isabella. Ella solo tenía diecisiete años. Se sintió halagada, emocionada. Él la trato muy bien las dos primeras veces. La tercera vez, la violó.

-Isabella vino aquí- dijo Emily- su madre no le hizo caso, y su padre le dijo que debía de haberse equivocado. Le pidió que no se pusiera mucho perfume ni maquillaje, ni un vestido sexy. Ella era... fue su primera vez. Estaba destrozada. Sam llamó al jefe de policía de aquel momento. No es que fuera un monstruo, pero no quería perder el puesto de trabajo arrestando a Alec.

-Ella se encerró en casa y no salió en dos semanas- dijo Sam- su madre nos llamó y nos dijo que no contáramos más mentiras sobre los Vulturi. Dijo que Isabella había malinterpretado la situación. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

-Después- intervino Emily- Isabella supo que estaba embarzada.

El zumbido que Edward notaba en la cabeza se hizo más intenso, más insistente. Nunca lo había sentido, en cientos de años.

-Llamó a Alec y se lo dijo. Supongo que algo tan grave haría que recuperara el sentido común. Quizá se imaginó que él era violento por culpa de sus padres, o que él haría lo correcto de algún modo. Solo tenía diecisiete años. No se lo que pensó. Tal vez quería que la llevara la médico, no lo se. Ella no quiso decírselo a sus padres.

-Y él decidió ocuparse personalmente- dijo Edward

-Si- respondió Sam- se volvió loco. Normalmente, es capaz de comportarse como una persona normal cuando hay más gente alrededor. Sin embargo, aquella noche no pudo mantener las apariencias. Dejó el coche enfrente de la casa de los Swan, y Isabella salió sin decirles adonde iba a sus padres. Sin embargo, Seth estaba mirando por la ventana, y vio... después de golpearla en la cara varias veces, Alec rompió su botella de soda y la usó para...- se interrumpió Emily. Hubo un largo momento de silencio- Seth salió a tiempo para salvarle la vida a Isabella, golpeando a Alec con su bate de béisbol. Entonces estaba en el equipo de béisbol del instituto.

-La escena en el hospital fue... puede imaginárselo- dijo Sam con la voz cansada- Isabella perdió al bebé, por supuesto, y sufrió daños considerables y permanentes. Estuvo una temporada en el hospital.

-Nadie podía pasar por alto aquello- dijo Emily con aflicción- pero los Vulturi consiguieron un buen abogado, por supuesto, y él alegó enajenación mental. Aquí, en Pineville, un Vulturi no puede ser condenado. Declararon que había sido enajenación mental transitoria y el juez decretó que pasara una temporada en un sanatorio mental, y ordenó que la familia pagará los gastos médicos de Isabella. También impuso una orden de alejamiento de Alec; no podía acercarse a menos de cien metros ni ponerse en contacto nunca más. Sin embargo, cuando los médico decidieron que Alec se había estabilizado, pudo salir a la calle a hacer cursos de gestión de la ira y otro tipo de terapias. Eso duró cuatro años- explicó Emily, sacudiendo la cabeza- Aunque no le ha servido de nada.

-Mutiló a Isabella, provocó la muerte de su propio hijo en su útero, y después de una condena para guardar las apariencias lo ponen el libertad- dijo Edward. Cabeceó, con una expresión remota- desde que vivo en América, he admirado su sistema legal. Es mucho mejor que el que conocí cuando era pequeño, en Irlanda, cuando se podía colgar a un niño por robar pan cuando tenía hambre. Pero esto no es mucho mejor.

Los Uley se miraron con vergüenza, como si ellos fueran los responsables de aquella injusticia.

-Ese es otro de los motivos por los que nos mudamos- dijo Sam- más tarde o más temprano, cuando menos lo esperemos, Marco nos hará pagar por apoyar a Isabella. Ella se quedó con nosotros un tiempo cuando estaba convaleciente. No quería ver a sus padres. Seth venía a visitarla. Renné no, y tampoco Charlie.

Edward no expresó su incredulidad, y no hizo ningún comentario sombre el comportamiento de la familia de Isabella. Había visto cosas peores durante su larga vida, pero nunca había visto que le hicieran algo así a alguien que le importara tanto como Isabella Marie Swan.

-Los llamá por teléfono?- preguntó Edward

-Si, de vez en cuando. Llama aquí, también solía llamar a la comisaría, para saber si Alec es completamente libre.

-Lo es?

-Si. Después de cuatro años, ya ni siquiera tiene supervisión. Está completamente libre.

-Y vive aquí?

-No. Se marchó enseguida de la ciudad.

-Ella lo ha visto- dijo Edward

-Oh, no. donde?

-En una fiesta en la que estábamos bailando

-Y se acercó a ella?

-No

-Él la vio?- preguntó Emily

-No lo se- dijo Edward lentamente- pero tengo que volver. Ahora.

Sam dijo:

-Espero que tenga pensando ser bueno con ella. Si me entero de lo contrario, iré a buscarlo con una estaca en la mano. Isabella ya ha tenido suficientes problemas.

Edward se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, de un modo muy anticuado.

-Los veremos en Florida- dijo

Se marchó de Pineville y pisó el acelerador del coche alquilado para tomar un avión que le permitiera llegar a la ciudad a tiempo para encontrar un lugar de descanso diurno. Había un apartamento para vampiros muy cerca del aeropuerto. Llamó con antelación para reservar un ataúd, y subió al avión después de asegurase de que había un espacio de emergencia en la cola, donde podría esperar si salía el sol. Finalmente, todo fue bien, y estaba en una habitación con otro tres ataúdes ocupados cuando amaneció.

* * *

**Hola dulces lectores :)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos... o por simplemente pasar a leer.**

**Abrazos de oso para todas/os!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis amores! Os aviso que en este capítulo hay un poco de lemmon, es suave (nada de lenguaje mal sonante ni escenas explicitas), pero yo estoy en mi deber de informar.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Los empleados de New Moon entretainment y de Black Moon Production estaban en la sala de ensayos, todos ellos en diferentes posturas de cansancio. Acababa de anochecer, y algunos de los vampiros todavía se movían con lentitud. Cada uno de ellos tenía una botella de sangre sintética. La mayoría de los humanos tenían una taza de café entre las manos.

Bella había ido a la reunión con el disfraz. Cuanto más pensaba en que había visto a un hombre tan parecido a Alec, más se asustaba. Entre el miedo y su discusión con Edward, y el cosquilleo que había sentido cuando se había besado, Bella no había podido hacer nada durante el fin de semana. Había realizado sus áreas domésticas, pero de un modo chapucero. No había podido estudiar nada.

Cuando entró Edward, a Bella se le aceleró el pulso. Él se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el espejo, como ella, y se le acercó hasta que sus hombros y sus caderas se tocaron.

Edward se quedó silencioso, y ella estaba demasiado azorada como para mirarlo a los ojos. Había tenido la esperanza de saber de él la noche anterior, pero el teléfono no había sonado, y Bella se había quedado desconcertada. "No voy a preguntarle donde ha estado" se prometió.

Jessica estaba hablando por teléfono y fumando, cosa que odiaban todos los bailarines humanos. Lo hacía para demostrar que era la jefa. Bella hizo un gesto de resignación e intentó colocarse de modo que su espalda estuviera en una buena posición. La pared de espejo no era agradable para su columna, que había sufrido un tirón al ayudar a Rachel cuando Billy la había empujado. Rachel se movía con un poco de rigidez. Kate estaba muy callada, pero parecía que Elezar se había curado. Bella esperó que aquella semana fuera mejor para toda la compañía de entretenimiento.

Suspiró e intentó cambiar el peso del cuerpo a la cadera derecha. Para asombro suyo, al siguiente instante se notó levantada del suelo. Edward había extendido las piernas, y la puso entre ellas, de modo que la espalda de Bella descansara contra su pecho y su estómago. Al instante, ella se sintió más cómoda.

Bella pensó que, si no le daba demasiada importancia, los demás tampoco lo harían, así que no dijo ni una palabra sobre lo que sentía. Sin embargo, se relajó contra Edward, sabiendo que él interpretaría aquella señal correctamente, como una muestra de agradecimiento.

Por fin, Jessica colgó. Una vampira de pelo negro y preciosa piel blanca se dirigió a ella:

-Jessica, todos sabemos que eres la jefa. Apaga el maldito cigarrillo- le dijo, agitando la mano hacía Jessica con autoridad.

-Senna, cuéntame que tal os va a ti y a Stefan- dijo Jessica. Expulsó el humo de los pulmones, pero después apagó el cigarrillo.

Stefan era un humano muy alto con un gran bigote que tenía más músculos de los que hubiera necesitado cualquier hombre, en opinión de Bella. Tenía la piel oscura y pensaba con lentitud. Senna y él trabajaban para Black Moon.

-Nos va muy bien- dijo Senna, y se giró hacia Stefan- Tienes algún comentario Stef?

-La mujer pálida- dijo él con una voz grave. Parecía que Stef era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Ah, si. Durante el último número que hicimos en la fiesta del senador- dijo Senna- La esposa de... eh... uno de los legisladores... No se como entró allí, ni por que la llevó su marido, pero resultó que era de la Fraternidad.

-Os hizo daño?- preguntó Jessica

-Tenía un cuchillo- respondió Senna- Stefan estaba sobre mi, así que fue un momento embarazoso. Estás segura que no puedo matar a los clientes?- preguntó con una sonrisa, y no era una sonrisa agradable.

-No, por supuesto que no- respondió Jessica- Jasper se ocupó de ello?

Por primera vez, Bella se fijó en el hombre que había apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Ella apenas se relacionaba con Jasper, ya que la gente de Black Moon necesitaba más protección que los bailarines de New Moon. Jasper era un vampiro, tenía el pelo rubio y corto, y unos ojos azul hielo. Su musculatura era la de un gimnasta, y su actitud cautelosa y atenta la de un guardaespaldas.

-La sujeté hasta que su marido y sus esbirros la sacaron de allí- respondió Jasper en voz baja.

-Como se llama?

-Makenna Lowry

Jessica tomó nota del nombre.

-De acuerdo, la vigilaremos. Quizá le pida a mi abogado que le escriba una carta al senador Lowry. Kate? Elezar?

-Estamos bien- dijo Elezar

Bella se miró las manos. No había razón alguna para narrar el incidente, aunque hubiera terminado con una muerte... una muerte que no había llegado a los periódicos.

-Felix? Dimitri?

Los dos hombres se miraron antes de responder.

-El último grupo para el que actuamos en el Jinete Feliz era un grupo sadomasoquista, e hicimos un buen espectáculo.

No estaban hablando sobre malabarismos. Bella intentó mantener una expresión neutra. No quería demostrar su desagrado por aquel tipo de espectáculos. Aquella gente solo le había demostrado cortesía y camaradería.

-Querían que dejara allí a Dimitri cuando terminó nuestra hora- dijo Felix- Durante un momento, hubo algo de manoseo, y Dimitri se defendió.

-Oh, no- dijo Jessica- Dimitri?- su voz se volvió más suave- Ya sabes que no tienes por que dejar que nadie te toque, a menos que tú quieras. Pero recuerda que no debes atacar a nadie solo porque te deseen. Eres tan despampanante que la gente siempre te va a desear.

Jessica se endureció ante aquella mirada terrible y continuada de Dimitri.

-Ya sabes cual es el trato, Dimitri- dijo con firmeza- Tienes que dejar a los clientes en paz.

Después de una pausa, Dimitri asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Entonces, creéis que necesitáis otro guardaespaldas aparte de Jasper?- preguntó Jessica a todo el grupo- Mike es estupendo, pero solo trabaja cargando y descargando material. No tiene la agresividad suficiente para poder ser guardaespaldas, y es humano.

-No estaría mal tener a otro- dijo Felix- si hubiera habido una tercera parte allí, quizá la tensión hubiera sido menor. Por un momento, parecía que iba a ser yo contra todos ellos. Detestaría tener que hacer daño algún cliente, pero la gente a la que le gusta ese tipo de espectáculos también disfruta de la violencia, de todos modos.

Jessica asintió y tomó nota de nuevo.

-Y la gente de New Moon?- preguntó, aunque era evidente que no esperaba ninguna respuesta- Oh, Bella, solo un par de personas de cambia de vestuario para que vean como eres de verdad. No estoy segura de que pudieran reconocerte entre la multitud.

Bella no tenía planeado convertirse en el centro de atención, pero no tenía sentido convertir aquella petición en un problema. Se puso de pie, se desabotonó la camisa de franela, se quitó las gafas y se despojó de los gastados pantalones de pana que se había puesto sobre la ropa de ensayo. Extendió los brazos y dejó que la examinaran con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos, y después volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Edward cruzó los brazos sobre ella y la estrechó contra si. Aquel era un lenguaje corporal que todo el mundo podía entender: "Es mía". La gente de Black Moon estuvo a punto de sonreír, con excepción de Dimitri y Stefan, que asintieron indicando que habían reconocido la belleza de Bella y la actitud posesiva de Edward.

Bella tuvo ganas de abofetear su aristocrática cara.

También tuvo ganas de volver a besarlo.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que quería decir:

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema- dijo de manera vacilante. Entendía el silencio de Elezar y de Kate. No estaban en un compromiso profesional, y había muerto un hombre. Sin embargo, no entendía porque Rachel no decía nada.

-Con quien?- preguntó Jessica, sorprendida.

-Con un hombre llamado Billy. Se enfadó porque Rachel no accedió a irse con él a su hotel después de la fiesta. Creo que no se tomó bien que le dijéramos que no trabajábamos para Black Moon. Al principio se comportó como si aceptará la negativa de Rachel, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse, le dio un empujón muy fuerte.

-No me suena el nombre, pero quizá nos haya contratado antes- dijo Jessica- Gracias, lo pondré en la lista de los que hay que vigilar. Te hizo daño?- le preguntó a Rachel

-No- respondió la muchacha- Bella me agarró a tiempo para evitar que me golpeara contra el suelo- dijo, y se encogió de hombros. No parecía que estuviera muy contenta con Bella por haber sacado a relucir el incidente.

-Quiero hablar- dijo Edward, y eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

-Edward, creo que no has hablado en ninguna reunión durante tres años- dijo Jessica- Que tienes en mente?

-Bella, enseñales el estómago- dijo Edward

Bella se puso de rodillas y se giró para mirarlo.

-Por que?- preguntó, con asombro e indignación.

-Hazlo, por favor. Enséñaselo a la gente de Black Moon.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para esto- dijo en voz baja, pero furiosa.

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente.

Con evidente esfuerzo, Bella se volvió hacia el grupo y se bajó la cintura elástica de los pantalones de ensayo. La gente de Black Moon la miró, y todos gente quedaron horrorizados. Jasper, el guardaespaldas, apartó la mirada.

-El hombre que hizo esto ha salido del sanatorio mental en el que estaba, y probablemente haya venido aquí, a la ciudad- dijo Edward

Bella se tapó el estómago, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y miró hacia el linóleo con total concentración. No sabía si quería tirarle algo a Edward o... no lo sabía. Él se había entrometido en su vida de una manera inaceptable. Y lo había hecho todo a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, también era bueno tener a alguien de su lado.

-He conseguido una fotografía de este hombre, de un periódico- continuó Edward, y pasó la fotografía a los demás- Se llama Alec Vulturi. Está buscando a Bella por su nombre verdadero, Isabella Marie. Sabe que es bailarina. Su familia tiene mucho dinero, así que él puede entrar a cualquier fiesta que quiera. Incluso con su pasado, la mayoría de los anfitriones estarían encantados de tenerlo entre sus invitados.

-Que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Edward, casi sin poder respirar- He mantenido esto en secreto durante años! Y en menos de cinco minutos, tú le estás contando a la gente todo sobre mi. Todo!

-Y mantenerlo en secreto te ha servido de mucho?- le preguntó Edward con frialdad.

-Lo he visto- dijo alguien. Kate.

Y en aquel instante, la ira de Bella murió, consumida por un miedo abrumador.

Si alguno de los otros bailarines había dudado de la historia de Bella, se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto al verle la cara. Todos sabían como era el miedo.

-Donde?

Kate señaló con el dedo a su campañero.

-Lo vimos- le dijo Elezar

-Donde?- preguntó él

-Hace dos semanas, en la despedida de soltero en esa casa tan grande de Wolf Chase

-Oh- dijo Elezar- Es verdad. Era el que no dejaba de agarrarte cuando estabas encima. Dijo que eras una zorra que tenía que aprender una lección.

Kate asintió.

Bella se estremeció y emitió un gemido.

-Eso es lo que te dijo a ti cuando te cortó, verdad?- le preguntó Kate- Nosotros pensamos que quería que nos diéramos unas cuantas palmadas en el trasero. Lo hicimos, y él se tranquilizó. Parecía que el anfitrión estaba disgustado por su actitud, así que nos moderamos. Hay que contentar al que paga la cuenta, no?

Elezar asintió.

-No le quité ojo de encima durante el resto de la noche.

Jessica dijo:

-Todos debéis estar atentos por si aparece. Eso es todo. Y avisad a Bella si lo veis. Nada más.

-Tú eres la jefa- dijo Stefan con su voz grave- Pero no va a hacerle nada a Senna

-Gracias, Stef- dijo la vampira, y le acarició la mejilla con su mano blanca- Te quiero, nene.

-Vamos a concentrarnos- dijo Jessica- Felix, Dimitri y tú devolvisteis los trajes de la fiesta griega con una semana de retraso. Kate, no puedes seguir recibiendo aquí tu correo. Si esto continúa, comenzaré a abrirlo. Rosalie, te dejaste la luz de la sala de ensayos encendida anoche. Ya había ocurrido antes.

Jessica leyó una lista de pequeñas infracciones, regañando y corrigiendo, y Bella tuvo oportunidad para calmarse mientras los otros empleados respondían. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Edward detrás de ella. No sabía con exactitud que estaba sintiendo. Se sentó en una pila de colchonetas que a veces extendían por el suelo cuando estaban practicando un nuevo salto o una elevación.

Cuando los demás comenzaron a marcharse, Bella hizo ademán de ponerse de nuevo la ropa.

-No tan rápido- le dijo Edward- Tenemos ensayo esta noche

-Estoy enfada contigo- le dijo

-Apagad las luces cuando salgáis, sea quien sea el que gane- les dijo Jessica mientras se iba.

Edward salió del vestíbulo y cerró con llave la puerta principal. Después, Bella oyó que volvía y se acercaba al reproductor de CD que había en una esquina, junto a la mesa de toallas blancas que Jessica tenía allí para que los bailarines pudieran secarse el sudor.

Bella comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, aunque sin mirar a Edward. Notó que él también comenzaba a calentar, al otro extremo de la habitación.

Después de quince minutos, ella se puso en pie, señal de que estaba lista para empezar a ensayar. Sin embargo, mantuvo la vista hacia delante. No sabía si es estaba comportando de manera infantil o si solo quería evitar atacar a Edward. Él puso la música, y Bella se quedó asombrada al reconocer la voz sensual de Tina Turner cantando Proud Mary. Cuando Edward le tomó las manos, no supo que hacer. Los veinte minutos siguientes fueron un desafío que no le dejó tiempo para inquietarse. Avril Lavigne, los Dixie Chicks, Macy Gray y las Supremes la mantuvieron ocupada. Cuando terminó de bailar, no podía dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos, y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

Él la abrazó y la besó, pidiéndole que lo admitiera.

Bella susurró:

-No deberíamos. Vas a resultar herido. Él me va a encontrar, y va a intentar matarme otra vez. Tú intentarás mantenerlo, y te hará daño. Lo sabes.

-Se esto- dijo Edward, y volvió a besarla con más fuerza.

Ella separó los labios para él, y Edward entró en su boca, rodeándola con los brazos. Parecía que era suya, de igual modo que él era suyo.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Bella se abandonó en manos de un hombre.

-Esto es distinto- susurró- Es distinto

-Tiene que serlo- murmuró Edward- Va a serlo.

La tomó en brazos con movimientos suaves, y sus ojos quedaron atrapados.

-Por que estás entrando en mi vida?- preguntó Bella con asombro- Hay muchas cosas malas en ellas.

-Tú has luchado. Te has construido una vida nueva, propia.

-No es una gran vida

-Una vida de coraje y de objetivos. Y ahora, deja que te quiera de la misma manera- susurró él, y movió su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-No estoy asustada.

-Lo se

Él sonrió y a Bella se le encogió el corazón

-No me vas a hacer daño- dijo ella con una fe absoluta

-Antes preferiría morir

-No puedo tener hijos

-Yo tampoco- murmuró Edward- No podemos reproducirnos

Si alguna vez había sabido aquello, se le había olvidado. Bella se sintió desconcertada. Siempre había pensando que su infertilidad sería un obstáculo para cualquier relación, y sin embargo, en ese momento, con ese hombre, no tenía la menor relevancia.

Él le lamió la oreja suavemente.

-Dime como te gusta- le sugirió, y su respiración fue una caricia en la mejilla de Bella

Edward se acercó con ella en brazos hacia la pila de colchonetas, como si no pesara nada.

-No lo se- contestó Bella, avergonzada por su ignorancia, pero también excitada, porque estaba segura de que él iba a averiguar lo que le gustaba.

-Con la luz encendida o apagada?

-Apagada, por favor

En un segundo, Edward estaba de vuelta a su lado, y había traído unas cuantas toallas. Las extendió sobre las colchonetas, y ella se alegró, porque la superficie de vinilo no era agradable al tacto.

-Y mi ropa?- le preguntó él

-Oh... quítatela

Por la puerta de cristal de la sala de ensayo entraba una luz tenue, y Bella vio como le brillaba la piel en la oscuridad. Edward tenía un cuerpo suave y elegante, como el de los bailarines, y era de un blanco puro, salvo por el rastro de vello que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía. Ella siguió aquel rastro con la mirada y soltó un jadeo.

-Oh... oh. Vaya.

-Te deseo

-Si, me he dado cuenta- respondió Bella con un hilo de voz

-Puedo verte?- preguntó Edward, y por primera vez, su voz tenía un tono de timidez

Bella se sentó en la pila de colchonetas y se puso de rodillas. Se quitó la camiseta blanca con lentitud, y después el sujetador.

-Oh- gimió él

Tomó sus pechos con infinita delicadeza, y siguió con la boca.

Bella jadeo con urgencia. Él comenzó a bajarle los pantalones cortos y las braguitas, y ella se tendió para que pudiera sacárselos por los pies. Entonces, él comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, a ascender por su cuerpo regándoselo de besos.

Bella tuvo miedo de perder el valor. Deseaba tanto a Edward que estaba temblando, pero su única experiencia con el sexo había sido corta y brutal, y sus consecuencias, dolorosas, espantosas.

Parecía que Edward entendía sus dudad, y la abrazó mientras la besaba

-Ya no puedo parar- le dijo- no después de esto. Pero no quiero hacerte daño, ni asustarte.

-Ahora o nunca- respondió Bella

Él soltó una risa ahogada.

-No ha sonado muy romántico- se disculpó Bella

Edward movió las caderas involuntariamente, presionando su excitación contra el vientre de ella, y le lamió el cuello.

-Oh...-susurró Bella, y comenzó a acariciarlo- Oh, por favor...

Él la tocó íntimamente para asegurarse de que estaba preparada. El movimiento delicado de sus dedos hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

Entonces, la penetró.

-Isabella- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Es bueno- dijo ella ansiosamente. Después de unos segundos, lo repitió, pero en un tono distinto- Es tan bueno...

-Quiero que sea mejor que bueno- dijo Edward, y comenzó a mover las caderas

Después, ella ya no pudo hablar.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? Dejáis vuestras opiniones? Recordad que esto es una adaptación, y que yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

**Perdón por no publicar ayer, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo :)**

**Un beso muy grande!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Bella nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera estar tan relajada, tan contenta.

Edward permanecía tumbado boca abajo, mirándola. Nuca había visto nada tan bello como su cara a la luz débil de la iluminación nocturna de la ciudad, que entraba por la puerta del estudio.

Se preguntó como era posible que él se hubiera vuelto tan importante para ella en tan poco tiempo. Adoraba todas las líneas de su rostro, el poder de su cuerpo blanco y grácil, la pasión con la que hacía el amor; pero sobre todo, adoraba el hecho de que él estuviera de su lado. Hacía años que nadie estaba de su lado incondicionalmente. Pensó que debería estar enfadada por el hecho de que él hubiera ido a Pineville, pero no conseguía sentir ira.

-Soy una estúpida- concluyó, en voz alta

-Por que dices eso?- le preguntó él, con la voz soñadora

-Me alegro de que lo averiguaras todo. Me alegro de no haber tenido que decírtelo. Me alegro de que yo te importe lo suficiente como para que quieras encontrar a... Alec.

El titubeo con el que Bella pronunció su nombre le dio a entender muchas cosas a Edward.

-Que hicieron tus padres?- le preguntó, porque no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Sam Uley todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

-No me creyeron- respondió Bella- Mi hermano Seth si me apoyó. Aquella noche me salvó la vida. Pero no es un chico enérgico, con un carácter fuerte. Además, mi padre trabajaba, y sigue trabajando, para el padre de Alec. Seguramente, nadie más lo contrataría. Bebe mucho. Y probablemente no conservara su trabajo de no ser quien es. Mi padre sabe que Vulturi tiene que mantenerlo en su puesto para que no hable. En cuanto a mi madre... bueno, ella decidió pensar que todo era una estratagema inteligente por mi parte para conseguir que Alec se casara conmigo. Cuando supo que no era cierto, se quedó... lívida.

-Quería que te casaras con él.

-Si, de verdad pensaba que yo quería estar atada al hombre que me violó.

-En mi tiempos, lo habríamos obligado a que se casara contigo- dijo Edward

-De verdad?

-Si fueras mi hermana, me habría asegurado de ello.

-Porque de lo contrario, nadie se habría casado conmigo, no? Mercancía estropeada.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error

-Y, durante el resto de mi vida, me habría visto obligada a soportar las pequeñas manías de Alec, como que me pegara, por ejemplo, solo porque me había violado- añadió Bella con frialdad

-De acuerdo, en mis tiempo estábamos equivocados- concedió él- pero habríamos estado de tu lado.

-Ahora estás de mi lado. Si es que esto ha significado algo para ti

-Yo no me acerco tanto a alguien a menos que signifique algo para mi

-Y eso viene de ser aristócrata? En tus tiempos eras como Alec?- preguntó Bella con un tono de voz áspero

-La noche en que hacemos el amor por primera vez, me comparas con el hombre que te violó?

Ella no había pensado bien antes de hablar.

-Después de pasarme años sospesando cuidadosamente todo lo que digo a los demás, de repente, digo lo peor de todo... Lo siento muchísimo, Edward. Perdóname la ofensa.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación oscura. Él no dijo nada, y a ella se le encogió el estómago. Lo había estropeado todo. Su amargura y su desconfianza la había retorcido más de lo que pensaba.

Después de otros dos minutos de silencio, Bella comenzó a buscar su ropa. No quería echarse a llorar.

-Adonde vas?- le preguntó Edward

-A casa. Lo he estropeado todo

-Me has ofendido- dijo él, y su voz no era calmada ni desapasionada

Le estaba diciendo que le había hecho daño, pero Bella no lo entendió así. Antes de que Edward pudiera ponerse la ropa, ella se marchó. Salió del estudio y del edificio antes de que él la alcanzara. Edward soltó una imprecación en voz alta. Tenía que comprobar que todo quedaba en orden en el estudio y cerrar con llave. Era el deber que tenía que cumplir todo aquel que salía en último lugar, y no podía desatenderlo. Alcanzaría a Bella unos minutos después, estaba seguro. Después de todo, él era un vampiro y ella era una humana.

Alec la estaba esperando en el tercer callejón al norte.

Bella caminaba muy deprisa. Estaba intentando no echarse a llorar, pero no lo conseguía. Quería llegar a tiempo para tomar el último autobús del domingo por la noche. Al pasar por la entrada del callejón, Alec salió repentinamente y la agarró por el brazo, antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar.

-Hola, Isabella- dijo, sonriendo

Todas las pesadillas que había sufrido durante los últimos cuatro años se hicieron realidad

-Tengo una deuda pendiente contigo- añadió él, sin dejar de sonreír

Bella no había podido emitir un solo sonido cuando él la agarró, pero en aquel momento comenzó a gritar.

-Cállate!- le ordenó Alec, y le dio una bofetada en la boca con el dorso de la mano

Sin embargo, Bella no tenía intención de callarse

-Socorro!- gritó- Socorro!

Entonces, Alec comenzó a darle puñetazos para conseguir que se callara. Ella intentó esquivar los golpes, intentó encontrar el spray defensivo que llevaba en la bolsa, pero tuvo que abandonar la búsqueda, inútil con una mano, y dejó caer la bolsa al suelo. Entonces, adoptó una postura defensiva. No era tan grande como Alec, así que lo atacó en los genitales. Consiguió darle un golpe, suficiente para que él se doblara de dolor. Al oír que una mujer comenzaba a gritar desde la otra acera, Alec se alejó de Bella.

-Deja a la chica en paz!- chilló la mujer- Voy a llamar a la policía!

Bella cayó de rodillas. Estaba demasiado golpeada como para seguir en pie, pero mantuvo las manos alzadas para defenderse. No iba a rendirse. Alec huyó por el callejón tan rápidamente como le permitía el dolor, y Bella permaneció erguida, de rodillas, mirando como se alejaba

-Se encuentra bien?

Bella no apartó los ojos del callejón para examinar a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Aquella mujer le había salvado la vida, pero Bella no iba a dejar que Alec la sorprendiera de nuevo, si decidía volver.

-Bella! Bella!

Para su inmenso alivio, oyó la voz de Edward. Alec ya no podía hacerle daño. Por muy enfadado que Edward estuviera con ella, no permitiría que Alec la golpeara. Bella lo sabía. Entendió que no tenía que permanecer vigilante, y se sentó en el suelo. Después, estaba tendida sobre la acera. Y no supo nada más.

Cuando comenzó a asimilar donde estaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que era un lugar extraño. Un hospital? No, no olía a hospital. Conocía bien aquel olor. Era un lugar tranquilo, cómodo. Estaba tumbada entre sábanas blancas, limpias, y había alguien a su lado. Intentó moverse, sentarse, pero estaba muy dolorida. Antes de recuperar el control de si misma, gruñó.

-Estas bien? Quieres tomar algo de agua?

Al oír aquella voz, Bella intentó abrir los ojos hinchados. Veía. Un poco.

-Rachel?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Si, soy yo. Rosalie y yo hemos hecho turnos.

-Y quien más está aquí? Donde estamos?

-Estamos en casa de Edward, en su habitación. El que está dormido a tu lado es él, nena. Es de día, así que ha entrado en su letargo. No quería dejarte sola, así que nos llamó e hizo que le prometiéramos que no íbamos a marcharnos.

Bella asintió

-Quisiera un poco de agua- consiguió decir

En un momento, Rachel le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello para ayudarla a incorporase un poco, y Bella sintió un vaso de agua fresca contra los labios.

-Necesitas ir al baño?

-Si, por favor

Rachel ayudó a levantarse a Bella, para su alivio, Bella descubrió que seguía llevando la camiseta y los pantalones de la noche anterior. Se arrastró hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes con un cepillo sin usar que encontró en el armario. Se sintió mejor, y volvió a la cama

- Rachel, ya estoy bien, si es que necesitas ir a trabajar.

-Estás segura? Puedo quedarme. No quiero que Edward se enfade conmigo

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Muy bien. Son las cuatro. Edward se despertará en unas dos horas. Tal vez puedas dormir un poco más.

-Lo intentaré. Muchísimas gracias

-No me des las gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Bella había dejado la luz del baño encendida, y cuando Rachel salió a través de la gruesa cortina que había a un lado de la habitación, Bella se volvió hacia su compañero silencioso. Edward estaba tumbado de espaldas. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados, los ojos cerrados, el pecho inmóvil. La ausencia de respiración, de cualquier movimiento de vida, era desconcertante. Sabía él que ella estaba allí? Estaba dormido de verdad, o solo quieto? A Bella casi se le había olvidado el motivo de su pelea. Le acarició el pelo, le besó los labios fríos. Recordó lo había hecho juntos, y se sonrojó.

Lo que le había hecho Alec, al atacarla años antes, no podía considerase una relación sexual. Había sido una agresión, usando su órgano sexual como arma. Lo que había hecho con Edward había sido sexo auténtico, una relación sexual de amor. Había sido íntima, maravillosa. Alec la había convertido en una cáscara vacía de la noche a la mañana. Y en unas cuantas semanas, Edward la había ayudado a convertirse en una persona nuevamente

No iba asustarse solo porque él estuviera muerto parte del tiempo

Así que, cuando oscureció, Bella se aseguró de su brazo estuviera sobre el pecho de Edward, y su pierna junto a la de él. De repente, ella supo que estaba despierto. Al segundo siguiente, el cuerpo de Edward reaccionó.

-Buenas noches a ti también- dijo, asombrada e intrigada por la instantánea excitación de Edward

-Donde está Rachel?- preguntó él, con la voz áspera del sueño

-Le dije que se marchara. Estoy mejor

Él abrió mucho los ojos al recordarlo todo.

-Demuéstramelo- dijo

-Pareces que estás listo para cualquier cosa- contestó ella atrevidamente, pasándole la mano por el vientre de manera tentativa.

-Primero tengo que ver tus heridas- dijo Edward- ni siquiera debería estar... es tu olor.

-Eh?

-Solo el olor de tu cuerpo... tu piel, tu pelo. Me excita.

Nuca le había hecho un cumplido así, pero vaía la prueba de su sinceridad

-De acuerdo, inspeccióname- dijo Bella, y se tendió sobre la cama.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en la mano derecha y con la izquierda hizo que ella girara la cara de un lado a otro

-Ha sido culpa mía- murmuró- No tenía que haberme entretenido cerrando el estudio

-Esto solo es culpa de Alec- dijo ella- yo me he sentido culpable durante muchos años. Durante el primer año después de que me agrediera, pensaba: y si no me hubiera puesto el vestido verde? Y si no le hubiera dejado que me tomara de la de mano? Y si no hubiera bailado canciones lentas con él? Y si no hubiera permitido que lo besara? Fue culpa mía por comportarme como cualquier chico que me hubiera gustado? No. fue culpa suya, por salir con una adolescente y convertir la cita en un infierno

Edward la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la giró la cara hacía otro lado, para examinar los hematomas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después apartó la manta para mirarle el cuerpo. Ella tuvo que contenerse para no taparse otra vez. Aquel novel de intimidad era estupendo y muy excitante, pero no estaba acostumbrada a él.

-Es lo más cerca que nadie haya estado a de mi en años- dijo- Ni si quiera un médico me ha mirado tanto- añadió, y su dijo que era mejor callar. Estaba balbuceando.

-Nadie debería ver nunca tanto de ti- respondió él, distraídamente- solo yo.

Sus dedos, más blancos incluso que la piel magnolia de Bella, le rozaron un hematoma que tenía en las costillas

-Te duele mucho?- le preguntó

-Estoy bastante agarrotada y dolorida- admitió ella- Imagino que tenía todos los músculos en tensión, y entonces, cuando me pegó...

Él le acarició el costado con delicadeza, con la mano muy cerca de su pecho.

-Vas a poder bailar esta noche? Si no, tendríamos que llamar a Jessica para avisarla. Puede enviar a Rosalie y a Emmett en nuestro lugar.

Él todavía estaba muy excitado, listo para ella. Y ella ya no se acordaba de los músculos entumecidos.

-No se- dijo Bella, con la voz entrecortada

-Date la vuelta-le pidió Edward, y ella obedeció- como tienes la espalda?

Bella movió los hombros.

-Bien, no siento dolor- dijo

Él le recorrió la espina dorsal con los dedos, y ella jadeó. Edward le frotó la cadera con la palma de la mano.

-No creo que tenga hematomas ahí- dijo Bella, sonriendo en la almohada

-Y aquí?- preguntó él, mientras su mano viajaba

-Ahí tampoco

-Y ahí?

-Oh, no. Ahí, definitivamente, no.

Él entró en su cuerpo detrás, apoyándose en el colchón para que su peso no la aplastara.

-Y ahí?- le preguntó, en un tono de picardía.

-Será mejor que masajees... ahí- dijo Bella, y terminó con un jadeo.

-Así?

-Oh, si.

Después de haber disfrutado de los rescoldos del placer durante treinta minutos felices, Bella dijo:

-Detesto decir esto, pero tengo hambre

Edward, molesto por su negligencia, se levantó de un salto grácil. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, él la levantó de la cama, la depositó en una silla, puso sábanas limpias en la cama y echó las otras a una cesta. Después abrió el grifo de la ducha para ella, y le preguntó que quería comer.

-Lo que haya en el vecindario- dijo Bella- Es lo que más me gusta de la ciudad. Siempre hay comida a un paseo

-Cuando salgas de la ducha habré vuelto con comida- le prometió él

-No has comprado comida desde hace muchos años, verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza

-Te molesta?

-Tú la necesitas, así que te la traeré

Ella lo miró pensativamente. Edward no lo había dicho como un pelele que estuviera desesperado por una mujer. No lo había dicho como un maníaco de control que quería racionar el mismo aire que respiraba su novia. Y tampoco lo había dicho como un aristócrata que estuviera acostumbrado a que los demás cumplieran sus órdenes.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bella lentamente, pensando todavía en aquello- Me voy a duchar.

El calor de la ducha, y aquellos momentos de soledad, fueron maravillosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no estaba con gente de una manera tan cercana, y verse precipitada hacia una relación íntima le impresionaba. Era una impresión placentera, pero una impresión.

Tener el cuerpo y el pelo limpio hizo maravillas en su espíritu. Encontró unos vaqueros de Edward que ella podía ponerse remangando los bajos, y una camiseta de color naranja. Después salió del dormitorio y fue al salón a esperarlo. El apartamento era pequeño y estaba muy limpio, y tenía un par de ventanas por las que se veía los pies de la gente pasar. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía su apartamento en un sótano.

Poco después, Edward apareció con dos bolsas llenas de comida.

-Cuanto puedes comer?- preguntó- Me he dado cuenta de que se me ha olvidado

Había comprado comida china, que a ella le encantaba, pero suficiente para cuatro personas. Por suerte, en las bolsas también había tenedores y servilletas, porque Edward no tenía esas cosas.

-Edward- dijo Bella, disfrutando del hecho de pronunciar su nombre- siéntate conmigo mientras como, por favor, y cuéntame cosas de tu vida

Sabía como era su cama cuando hacía el amor, pero no sabía nada sobre su infancia. Para ella, eso suponía un desequilibrio.

-Cuando estuve en Pineville- dijo él- miré por las ventanas de la casa de tus padres. Tenía curiosidad, nada más. En el salón, tu padre estaba mirando fijamente una vitrina que cubría toda la pared.

-Son mis cosas- dijo ella suavemente

-Las coronas, los trofeos, las bandas.

-Oh, dios mío, todavía tienen eso? es... triste. Tenía una copa en la mano?

Edward asintió

-Por que me cuentas esto cuando te he preguntado por tu vida?

-Tú eres de la realeza americana- dijo él

Ella se echó a reír, pero no como si eso fuera divertido

-Lo eres- insistió él- y se que le has oído decir a Jessica que yo soy un aristócrata. Bueno, eso es una broma suya. Mis orígenes son mucho más humildes.

-Me he dado cuenta de que puedes hacer una cama en un segundo- dijo Bella

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con atender a un humano- respondió él. Parecía muy sereno, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no era así, pero como tenía posadas las manos, al borde de la mesa- Fui ayuda de cámara durante la mayor parte de mi vida humana.

* * *

**Hola amores!**

**Tengo que decir que esta adaptación está llegando a su fin.. solo quedan un par de capítulos... pero tengo que decir que muchas por los comentarios, favoritos, los lectores anónimos... MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Nos leemos el martes, hasta entonces... feliz fin de semana! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

-Eras criado de un aristócrata?- preguntó ella, y su rostro se iluminó de interés

-Si. Mi familia era muy pobre. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía once años, así que no pude hacerme cargo de su herrería. Mi madre no sabía que hacer. Éramos cinco hermanos, y ella tuvo que vender el negocio. Tuvimos que mudarnos a una casa más pequeña, y mi hermana mayor, que tenía quince años, tuvo que casarse. Yo tuve que buscar trabajo.

-Pobrecito- dijo Rosalie- dejar tan pequeño el colegio

Él sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que no había colegio para los de mi condición social- dijo- yo sabía leer y escribir, porque me enseñó nuestro sacerdote. Mis hermanas no sabían, porque nadie imaginaba que fueran a necesitarlo- explicó, y frunció el ceño- Deberías comer. No te he traído la comida para que se te quede fría.

Ella giró la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa, y tomó el tenedor.

-Conseguí trabajo con un caballero que estaba de paso en el pueblo. Su mozo murió de unas fiebres mientras estaban alojadas en la posada, y él me contrató al instante. Yo estaba al servicio de su ayuda de cámara, May. Me fui con ellos cuando volvieron a Inglaterra. El caballero se llamaba sir Jason Jenks, y era un hombre extraño. A mi me parecía extraño.

-Supongo que resultó ser un vampiro

-Si. Si, lo era. Tenía unos hábitos muy peculiares, pero entonces no se cuestionaban a la gente que estaba por encima de ti en la escala social, y menos si era una persona generosa que trataba bien a la gente. Viajaba mucho, además, así que nadie podía preguntarse cosas sobre él durante mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando paraba en su casa de campo durante una temporada. Aquello era maravilloso, porque viajar era muy difícil entonces, muy incómodo.

-Pero, cmo llegaste a ser su ayudante de cámara? Que le ocurrió a May?

-May había envejecido a su servicio, y cuando yo cumplí dieciocho años, su artritis había empeorado mucho y le dolía caminar. Por compasión, sir Jason le compró una casita en el campo y le concedió una pensión. Y a mi me ascendió. Yo me ocupaba de su ropa, de sis pelucas, de sus necesidades. Lo afeitaba. Cambiaba su ropa blanca, pedía su baño cuando lo deseaba, le limpiaba sus zapatos. Por eso se cuidar de ti- dijo, y le acarició el pelo- Cuando entré en contacto más cercano con sir Jason, entendí que aquel hombre tenía algo más que excentricidad. Sin embargo, yo lo quería por su bondad, y sabía que debía guardar su secreto, tanto por mi bien como por el suyo. Seguimos así, como amo y sirviente, durante muchos años... quizá doce, o quince. Perdí la cuenta de la edad que tenía.

Aquello le pareció muy triste a Bella. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que él no viera que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

-Más tarde me di cuenta de que bebía un poco de las mujeres con las que se acostaba- dijo Edward- Él les satisfacía mucho, pero al día siguiente, muchas de ellas estaban débiles. En nuestro pequeño vecindario del campo, tenía fama de ser una mujeriego. Sin embargo, él tenía que cambiar de una a otra para que ninguna de ellas tuviera que soportar todas sus necesidades. Estaba mucho más sano cuando íbamos a la ciudades, porque allí podía visitar casas de mala reputación, tanto como quisiera, y podía cazar en los callejones.

-Y que ocurrió?

-La gente del pueblo comenzó a sospechar. Él no envejecía, y en aquella época, todos envejecían muy rápidamente. Perdió dinero, y no podía permitirse el lujo de viajar continuamente, así que tenía que quedarse en la casa de campo. Nunca iba a la iglesia los domingos. No podía salir a la luz del día, por supuesto. Y no llevaba cruz. El cura comenzó a recelar de él, aunque mi amo donaba mucho dinero a la iglesia. La gente también comenzó a evitarme a mi, porque yo era el hombre de sir Jason. Fue un tiempo muy difícil- dijo Edward, y suspiró- Entonces, una noche vinieron a buscarlo, gente del pueblo y el cura. Le dije quien estaba en la puerta, y él me respondió: "Edward, lo siento, pero tengo que comer antes de huir" Y entonces, se abalanzó sobre mi.

Bella había perdido el apetito. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y posó la mano sobre la de Edward.

-Me dio unos cuatos tragos de su sangre después de haberme vaciado- prosiguió él. Me dijo: "Vive, si tienes valor, chico". Después, desapareció. La gente echó a bajo la puerta y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa, y me encontraron a mi. Creyeron que estaba muerto. Estaba muy pálido, tenía marcas de la mordedura y no oían los latidos de mi corazón. Tampoco podía hablar, por supuesto. Así que me enterraron.

-Oh, Edward.

-Por suerte, me enterraron enseguida. Y en un ataúd podrido, además. Me mantuvieron protegido de la luz del sol, y me resultó fácil romper la tapa cuando me desperté- dijo, y se encogió de hombros- Quería terminar rápidamente con el trabajo, así que la fosa que cavaron para mi no era profunda. Y no dejaron vigilancia en el cementerio para comprobar si me levantaba. Otro golpe de suerte. La gente no sabía tanto de vampiros como cien años después.

-Y que hiciste después de eso?

-Fui a ver a mi novia, una chica del pueblo. Era hija del tendero- dijo, y sonrió ligeramente- Llevaba luto por mi. La vi cuando salió por un cubo de agua. Me di cuenta de que le destrozaría el resto de la vida si me mostraba ante ella. Quizá la impresión la matara, y si no, podía hacerlo yo. Tenía mucha hambre, después de pasar tres días en la tumba. Y no había nadie que pudiera decirme lo que tenía que hacer. Sir Jason se había marchado.

- Y como te las arreglaste?

-La primera vez intenté aguantar demasiado tiempo sin comer. El primer hombre del que me alimenté no sobrevivió. Tampoco el segundo, ni el tercero, ni el cuarto. Tardé en aprender cuando podía beber, y cuando podía aguantar el hambre antes de hacer algo que después pudiera lamentar.

Bella apartó la comida.

-Y volviste a ver a sir Jason?

-Si, lo vi en París, diez años depués.

-Como fue?

-Él estaba en una taberna. De nuevo, era un aristócrata bien vestido, amo y señor de todo lo que veía- dijo Edward, en un tono desprovisto de pasión- Siempre le gustó eso.

-Y hablasteis?

-Me senté frente a él y lo miré a los ojos.

-Y que dijo él?

-Ni una palabra. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un par de minutos. En realidad no había nada que decir. Me levanté y me fui. Aquella noche decidí aprender a bailar. Había bailado danzas rurales cuando era niño, por supuesto. Me gustaba más que ninguna otra cosa, y tenía siglos que llenar. Los hombres bailaban entonces. Casi todos los hombres. Era una habilidad social imprescindible si eras de clase alta, y yo podía pasar de una clase a otra, actuando como sir Jason cuando quería aprender danzas de los grandes salones de baile de los ricos, y como uno de mi clase cuando quería aprender bailes folclóricos.

Ambos se relejaron mientras Edward hablaba de bailar. Bella tomó su tenedor de nuevo y comió un poco. Poco a poco, Edward se fue quedando en silencio, cuando ella estuvo segura de que se había recuperado de la narración de su historia, le dijo:

- Tengo que darle de comer a la gata. Necesito ir a mi departamento

-Pero no puedes quedarte allí- dijo Edward con tirantez

-Entonces, donde?

-Aquí, por supuesto. Conmigo.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar a su alrededor en el diminuto apartamento. Probablemente, podría meter su libros y su ropa en algún sitio, pero tendría que renunciar a todo lo que había adquirido con tanto esfuerzo. Como iba a coordinar sus vidas tan diferentes? Hasta que punto los sentimientos de Edward no eran solo de compasión?

Él interpretó acertadamente si estado de ánimo.

-Vamos por tus cosas. Si no me equivoco, ya has perdido un día de clases. Tendrás que ir mañana si puedes. Que tal caminando?

Bella se movía lentamente, con rigidez. Edward le puso los calcetines y le ató las botas con practicidad, con cuidado, y ella se sintió conmovida.

-Por lo menos, no tengo peluca que debas empolvar- dijo, y sonrió

-Eso fue una gran avance del siglo XX respecto al XVIII- comentó él- El cuidado del pelo y los zapatos. Ahora es mucho mejor.

-El pelo y los zapatos- dijo ella en tono divertido

Pensó en aquello mientras Edward se preparaba, y cuando salieron a la calle, se sentía mucho más alegre. Esperaba tener muchas conversaciones con Edward, en las que él pudiera contarle cosas sobre la ropa, la forma de hablar y las costumbres sociales de la década que había vivido. Seguramente, podría escribir ensayos muy interesantes para el final del semestre.

Le encantaba oír hablar a Edward. Le encantaba que la besara. Le encantaba como le hacía sentir, como una mujer atractiva en la cama. Y adoraba como la sujetaba cuando bailaba, con respeto. Como había ocurrido aquello en tan pocos meses? Cuando se había convertido él en algo tan importante para ella?

Y en aquel momento, caminando a su lado, se sentía feliz. Aunque la vida se hubiera hecho añicos y tuviera el cuerpo dolorido de los golpes, se sentía calmada, estable, porque tenía a Edward. Adoraba todas las pecas de su cara, su cuerpo blanco y fuerte, su boca, su talento para el baile.

Él había hecho cosas maravillosas por ella. Sin embargo, no le había dicho que quería. Pero tenía los ojos fijos en su rostro como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo, y eso debería ser suficiente. La manera en le había hecho el amor le daba a entender a Bella que él pensaba que era maravillosa, y eso debería ser suficiente. Tenía la sospecha de que cualquier hombre se reiría de ella por preguntar aquello, pero ella no era un hombre, así que necesitaba oír las palabras sin haberlas pedido.

Al siguiente segundo, una visión inesperada la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró automáticamente hacia las ventanas de su apartamento y se llevó una horrible sorpresa.

-La luz de mi casa está encendida- dijo, deteniéndose en seco.

-Te la dejaste encendida anoche?

-No. solo dejo encendida la lamparita de mi mesilla de noche

-Voy a ver- dijo Edward, y cuidadosamente, hizo que ella le soltara el brazo

-Oh, por favor, no vayas a la puerta- dijo Bella- Tal vez te esté esperando

Edward se encogió de hombros

-Si lo prefieres...

Ella se acercó a escondidas al edificio y vio a Edward subiendo por la escalera de incendios. Cuando llegó al piso de Bella, miró por la ventana. Desde abajo, Bella no consiguió verle la cara ni adivinar su expresión.

-Eh, Bella- dijo alguien

Ella se sobresaltó, al darse la vuelta vio que su vecina de enfrente, una artista que se hacía llamar Kachiri, estaba a su lado.

-Que está haciendo ese tipo?- le preguntó a Bella

-Está mirando dentro de mi apartamento- dijo ella

-Y se puede saber que estaba haciendo a noche? Parecía que querías recolocar todos los muebles del piso

-Yo no estuve ayer en casa

Kachiri era una mujer lata, con un peinado al estilo rastafari, y llevaba unas gafas de pasta de color rojo. No era alguien que se asustara de las verdades incómodas

-Entonces es que alguien entró en tu apartamento- dijo- y tu amigo está mirando para ver lo que ha ocurrido?

Bella asintió.

-Debería haber llamado a la policía anoche, cuando oí todo ese ruido- dijo la mujer- Pensaba que estaba haciéndote un favor al no llamar a la policía, pero en vez de eso, estaba siendo la típica vecina de la gran ciudad. Lo siento.

-Me alegro mucho de que no fueras a llamar a mi puerta- dijo Bella

-Oh. Es grave, entonces.

Observaron como Edward bajaba las escaleras de nuevo. No estaba contento.

Edward, aunque no era parlanchín, siempre era amable, así que Bella supo que tenía malas noticias cuando no saludó a Kachiri.

-Serás mejor que no subas ahí- le dijo a Bella- dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo bajaré

De repente, Bella supo lo que había ocurrido

-Ha matado a Nessi- dijo con espanto- La ha matado?

-Si

-Pero tengo que...- se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, pensando en todas las cosas que necesitaba, en que tenía que encontrar una caja para su mascota, en la pena que sentía.

-No- dijo Edward- No debes subir

-Tengo que enterrarla- insistió Bella, tratando de zafarse de él

-No

Bella lo miró sin entender nada.

-Pero, Edward, tengo que hacerlo.

Kachiri dijo:

-Cariño, tu amigo te está diciendo que no queda mucho que enterrar

Bella apenas pudo aceptar aquello, pero su mente saltó a otras preocupaciones

-Y mis libros? Mis apuntes?- preguntó, intentando asimilar la magnitud del daño

-No utilizables

-Pero si ya llevamos cuatro semanas de este semestre! No voy a poder... Voy a tener que dejarlo!

Tan solo los libros le habían costado seiscientos dólares. Había comprado la mayor parte de ellos de segunda mano, por supuesto, pero, estando tan adelantado el curso, no iba a encontrar más.

Por lo menos tenía sus zapatos de baile. Algunos pares estaban en la taquilla de Black Moon Entretainment, y el resto en la bolsa que se había llevado a casa de Edward. Bella siguió pensando.

-Y la ropa?- murmuró, antes de que le fallaran las rodillas

-Puedo que quede algo salvable- dijo Edward, aunque no parecía muy convencido, y se agachó a su lado.

-Conozco a unas personas que pueden limpiar el apartamento- dijo Kachiri- Acaban de llegar de África, y necesitan dinero

Aquella era una ayuda inesperada.

-Pero Edward dice que es horrible lo que hay dentro...- dijo Edward, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas

-Cariño, comparado con las fosas comunes y las carnicerías que han tenido que limpiar en su país, esto será pan comido para ellos.

-Haces bien en darme perspectiva- dijo Bella, e irguió los hombros. No parecía que Kachiri hubiera pretendido tal cosa, pero se mordió el labio y se mantuvo en silencio- Soy tonta. A mi no me encontró en el apartamento, y no he terminado como Nessi

Bella se puso de pie, y consiguió mantenerse durante diez segundos, antes de que el recuerdo de su querida gata la hiciera desmoronarse de nuevo.

-Lo mataré, querida- dijo Edward, abrazándola

-No, Edward – dijo ella- deja que se encargue la ley

-Quieres llamar a la policía

-Deberíamos hacerlo. Habrá dejado huellas

-Y si llevó guantes todo el rato?

-Dejé que se escapara después de haberme golpeado anoche, y que hizo él? Venir aquí, matar a mi gata y destrozar mis cosas. Debería haber llamado a la policía anoche.

Edward no dijo nada, pero su expresión era de escepticismo.

La policía fue mejor, más amable, de lo que Bella esperaba. Sabía lo que significaba eso. Su apartamento debía de estar completamente ensangrentado. Edward le dijo al detective Eric, que él podía indicarle las cosas que faltaban.

-Usted no necesitaba subir- le dijo Eric a Bella- si su amigo puede hacerlo por usted

Edward y Eric subieron al apartamento y Bella se tomó una taza de chocolate caliente que le llevo Kachiri. Bella pensó que había tenido amigos a su alrededor durante todo el tiempo, si se hubiera molestado a mirar.

Cuando Edward apareció de nuevo, con una bolsa de basura llena de ropa que había podido salvar, le dijo a Bella que lo único que había echado en falta con seguridad había sido su agenda

-Estaba mi dirección apuntada?- le preguntó

-No- dijo ella- tal vez tu número de teléfono. Pero yo no sabía donde vivías hasta anoche

-La policía dice que podemos irnos ya. Volvamos a mi casa- le sugirió Edward. Después de una pausa insegura, añadió-: Crees que podrás bailar esta noche? Es demasiado tarde para llamar a Jessica y decirle que consiga una pareja de sustitución

-Bailara esta noche?- preguntó ella, mirándolo mientras caminaba- Oh! Se supone que deberíamos estar en el museo esta noche!

-Baile de salón. Podrás hacerlo?

-Si hay un vestido que pueda ponerme en el estudio, si

Aunque tendría que apartarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de su apartamento destrozado, sería un alivio pensar en otra cosa. Bailarían un vals, harían un número con la canción Puttin'on the Ritz. Habían hecho aquello algunas veces más. Era una sesión que encantaba al público mayor, y era posible que los patronos del museo lo fueran.

-Pidieron que fuéramos nosotros, específicamente- dijo Edward. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño. Como si aquella idea tuviera algo que no le gustaba.

-Entonces tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Bella. Estaba tan embotada que no podía expresar lo que sentía.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta del estudio, se empeñó en que ella se quedara fuera un instante mientras él comprobaba que no hubiera nadie extraño, y ella obedeció. Después la hizo entrar, observándola con atención, intentando evaluar su capacidad.

-Solo se que necesito dinero. No tengo nada- dijo Bella, y la enormidad de la situación la golpeo de lleno- No tengo nada.

-Me tienes a mi

-Porque?- le preguntó- Por que estás haciendo esto?

-Por que me importas

-Pero- dijo ella, disgustada. Soy tan débil... Mírame, me estoy desmoronando, como si no pudiera haber previsto que iba a suceder esto. Por que decidí tener una gata? Debería haber sabido que algo así ocurriría.

-Deberías haber sabido que no podías querer algo porque cabía la posibilidad de que te lo quitarán?

-No, debería haber sabido que él iba a matar cualquier cosa que yo quisiera

-Vamos- dijo Edward, en un tono de voz duro- vas a ponerte un vestido bonito, y yo voy a hacer algunas llamadas de teléfono.

El vestido era de color rosa pálido, sin tirantes, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En la bolsa de basura, encontró medias y ropa interior del mismo color que el vestido. Su bolsa de zapatos estaba allí, gracias a dios, y dentro había unas sandalias de tacón adecuadas para aquel programa.

Edward, que había terminado de hacer las llamadas, se puso unos pantalones de bailarín y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Después se puso un chaleco negro, y metió sus zapatos de baile en la bolsa de Bella

-Te vas a dejar el pelo suelto?- preguntó Edward- Así está precioso- dijo. Bella casi nunca se dejaba el pelo suelto para una actuación, pero él pensó que el rosa pálido del vestido realzaba su color caoba-Pareces una flor- añadió, con la voz llena de admiración- serías maravillosa fuera cual fuera tu aspecto, pero tu belleza es un añadido.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado triste como para apreciar el cumplido

-Es agradable oírtelo decir. Tenemos que irnos. No podemos llegar tarde.

* * *

**Mis amores! Ayer se me complicó el día y no pude publicar... Sorry...**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta adaptación, espero vuestros comentarios :)**

**Muchos besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Tomaron un taxi, que pagaría Jessica. Después de todo, tenían que mantener la ropa limpia y fresca para el baile. El Museo de la Vida Antigua acababa de abrir un ala nueva, y la fiesta se celebraba en el mismo museo. Todos los asistentes eran patronos que habían donado grandes cantidades para la construcción de la nueva ala. Iban muy bien vestidos, y la mayoría eran de mediana edad, o mayores, y todos estaban deleitándose por el hecho de que les reconocieran públicamente el haber contribuido a una buena causa.

Cuando llegaron al museo, Edward y Bella permanecieron un minuto observando las limusinas y los coches de lujo que depositaban a los ocupantes en la entrada principal. Ellos se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas traseras, la que les había indicado Jessica. El vigilante de la puerta comprobó sus nombres en una lista.

-Un momento- dijo el hombre- ustedes ya están aquí

-Imposible-dijo Edward- Aquí está mi carné de conducir. Y aquí está el de mi compañera

-Mmm- dijo el vigilante nerviosamente- no se como ha ocurrido esto. No debería dejarlos pasar

-Entonces tendrán que pasar sin su baile- dijo Edward- vamos, Bella

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Edward era bastante indiferente ante el hecho de que otra persona hubiera usado su nombre, como si casi lo hubiera esperado. Si él no se preocupaba por ello, Bella tampoco lo haría.

-Voy a llamar a mi jefa- le dijo al hombre- puede explicarle a Jessica que no nos permitieron la entrada, para que no nos culpen a nosotros, de acuerdo?

El hombre se puso más nervioso, y recorrió la lista de admisión con la mirada, una y otra vez, por si surgía algo distinto. Cuando alzó la vista hacía Edward, y el vampiro captó su mirada, la cara del hombre perdió su expresión beligerante al momento.

-Supongo que sus nombres fueron tachado por error un poco antes. Adelante- les dijo

Bella miró con admiración a Edward. Las habilidades de un vampiro podían ser muy útiles.

Era una suerte que se hubiera arreglado en el estudio, porque no había ningún rincón para ellos allí. La parte trasera del museo no estaba diseñada teniendo en cuenta las fiestas, como estaba pensada la casa de los Clerwater. Las pequeñas habitaciones y pasillos estrechos estaban llenos de figuras que se movían apresuradamente, y Bella se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaba dirigidas por EEE, la empresa de Heidi, que había organizado la fiesta de los Clerwater. Los camareros llevaban la chaqueta blanca tradicional, con el logotipo de EEE en el hombro. Los pasillos estaban llenos de bandejas y bandejas de canapés y cajas y cajas de botellas de champán. Heidi estaba coordinado a los camareros, con la misma sonrisa serena.

Y el hombre con una chaqueta que le quedaba tirante era Stefan, que trabajaba para Black Moon. En cuanto lo hubo identificado, Bella se dio cuenta de que la mujer de pelo corto que estaba abriendo una botella de champán era Kate, y su compañero, Elezar, estaban ocupados llenando una bandeja con copas vacías. Elezar estaba muy diferente con su pelo espeso y ondulado peinado hacía atrás y engominado.

-Edward- dijo ella, tirándole de la mano para hacer que se detuviera- has visto a Stef?

Él asintió, sin mirar a su alrededor. Continuaron avanzando por el laberinto de pasillos hacia la puerta indicada en el mapa que les había dejado Jessica.

-Bien, es aquí- dijo Edward, y se detuvieron.

No había ningún lugar especial en el que pudieran dejar las bolsas, así que las depositaron junto la puerta, y se pusieron los zapatos de baile allí mismo.

-Todos están aquí- le dijo a Bella cuando estuvo preparada- los he llamado. Todos los que no tenían que trabajar esta noche, quiero decir. Emmett y Rosalie tenían un número en Basing, y Dimitri y Feliz tienen un compromiso privado justo después de esto, para unos cuantos patronos selectos del museo. Pero el resto están aquí, incluso Jasper.

-Y Jessica lo sabe?

-No. pero así no se verá involucrada

-Es maravilloso que hagan esto por ti

-Lo hacen por ti. Stefan y Senna dieron nuestros nombres para poder entrar. Los demás vinieron con la empresa de catering. Cuando me enteré que el museo había pedido que viniéramos nosotros específicamente, me imaginé que Vulturi estaba detrás de todo. Los vamos a detener esta noche- dijo Edward, y después lamentó haberlo dicho de un modo tan directo- no te preocupes, Bella- dijo, y la besó en la mejilla para no estropearle el carmín de los labios

Bella estaba demasiado aturdida para entender lo que había dicho Edward. Automáticamente, se inspeccionaron el uno al otro. Edward miró el reloj y abrieron las peurtas. Entraron de la mano, caminando de un modo ligero, casi como un juego, hasta que llegaron al centro de una gran zona abierta. La cúpula ascendía tres pisos, calculó Bella. Ella había estado en aquel museo antes, cuando estaban construyendo la nueva ala, de hecho. Le encantaba aquella extensión enorme de suelo de mármol. No se perdería la música en un espacio tan amplio?

Edward y Bella llegaron al centro de zona de baile y se detuvieron. Sonrieron, con los brazos extendidos, esperando a que los patronos se percataran de su presencia y despejaran la zona para que ellos pudieran empezar la actuación.

-Son guapísimos- exclamó una mujer de pelo blanco, con unos pendientes de zafiro. Sin embargo, a su lado había alguien que mostraba su desacuerdo con gesto hosco. Bella reconoció a aquel hombre desagradable de la fiesta de los Clerwater, Billy.

La música comenzó, y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la sonrisa. Edward tenía otra sorpresa para ella. Había cambiado los números. La música era un bolero. Era un número sexy, uno que solo habían realizado un par de veces, en fiestas de aniversario. Por que había elegido aquella música para esa noche?

Pero, cuando comenzaron a entrelazarse en los movimientos iniciales, la sensualidad se apoderó de Bella. Sintió la pasión y el deseo que transmitía la música.

De repente, Edward la levantó agarrándola de los muslos, recta en el aire, hasta que formaron una columna. Ella lo miró, inclinando la cabeza hacía abajo, con deseo. ´le le devolvió la mirada. Bella extendió los brazos con gracialidad, hacía atrás, mientras él giraba lentamente, dibujando un círculo. Mientras Edward continuaba sujetándola, cambiando la posición para que ella permaneciera sobre él, como un pájaro, el público comenzó a aplaudir su exhibición de fuerza y elegancia. Edward la hizo decender gradualmente, con tanta precisión que los pies de Bella tocaron el suelo con delicadeza, y ella pudo recuperar los pasos de baile fácilmente. Entonces, Edward la inclinó hacía atrás, sobre su brazo, y le puso los labios sobre el cuello. Ella esperó el mordisco con una tenue sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en aquel segundo, Bella percibió la diferencia. Su pareja estaba mucho más tensa que nunca. Era como un animal esperando un ataque. Cubrió su cuerpo más completamente de lo que debería, como si quisiera protegerla. El público también estaba más cerca de lo que debería, y ella vio como Jasper volvía bruscamente la cara hacia la derecha, con la boca abierta para gritar y los colmillos prolongados. Una mujer gritó.

Alec, con un esmoquin, salió del círculo que habían formado los asistentes para dejar espacio a los bailarines, y se sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón. Apretó un botón de la empuñadura e hizo surgir una hoja afilada. En un segundo le había dado una cuchillada a Jasper, que trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Rachel intentó agarrar a Alec del brazo, y habría conseguido detenerlo a no ser que Billy la empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, y la hizo caerse al suelo, como había hecho la noche de la fiesta. Alec estaba en el círculo de la pista de baile, con ellos.

Bella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba segura de que Edward pensaba que Alec iba a matarla a ella, y era posible, pero primero, intentaría matar a Edward. Aquel baile acababa de demostrar claramente que ella amaba al vampiro, y Alec disfrutaría más matando a quien ella amara. Como Edward no se lo esperaba, Bella pudo apartarlo de un empujón cuando la navaja descendía.

Senna agarró a Alec por la espalda, de modo que Alec no pudo asestar un golpe mortal, pero si acuchilló a Bella en el vientre y apartó la mano para repetir el movimiento. Entonces, Jasper, herido, ensangrentado y furioso, se tiró sobre él. Con un grito de entusiasmo, como si estuviera en un campo de fútbol americano, Stefan se lanzó sobre ellos.

El dolor no fue instantáneo. Por desgracia, Bella recordaba bien que, cuando Alec le había hecho los mismo, años antes, había empezado a sentir un dolor horrible en muy poco minutos. Emitió un sonido de asombro al sentir una súbita humedad. Entre los gritos de la multitud, Edward estaba intentando levantar a Bella del suelo para sacarla de aquel caos.

-Tal vez haya contratado a gente para que lo ayudaran. Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo con urgencia.

Sin embargo, Bella vio a Paul tumbar de un puñetazo a Billy antes de lanzarse con los demás vampiros a inmovilizar a Alec, que forcejeaba y luchaba como un loco. No todos los patronos del museo habían visto el cuchillo, y estaban confusos, gritando. Podría haber veinte asesinos en aquella confusión de camareros, patronos y empleados.

-Vamos, cariño- le dijo Edward, sujetándola mientras la ayudaba a salir entre la gente. Sentía su desesperación, y pensó que conocía el motivo. Estaba ocupado observando toda la gente a su alrededor, intentando asegurarse de que no llevaran armas- Pensé que si bailábamos un bolero esta noche, podríamos provocarlo para que atacara cuando todos estuviéramos listos para detenerlo, pero no era esto lo que yo había planeado- soltó una carcajada seca.

Bella se metió la mano libre bajo el vestido y notó la humedad de la sangre que le caía por las piernas. Siguió a Edward tambaleándose durante unos metros, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en una columna. Cuando bajó la cabeza para intentar seguir caminando, vio claridad su huella en el suelo, marcada con su propia sangre.

-Edward- dijo

Él se dio la vuelta impacientemente, al instante, sus ojos quedaron fijos en la huella. La miró con el ceño fruncido, como intentado comprender que era. Finalmente, entendió el olor a sangre, que apenas había asimilado en su empeño por llevarse a Bella a un lugar seguro.

-No- dijo, mirándole el vestido, y palideció

Sus ojos parecían zafiros, pensó Bella, consciente de que no razonaba con normalidad. Sin embargo, posiblemente aquello era lo mejor, por que en un minuto comenzaría el dolor.

-Estás perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo él

-Va a morir- dijo Paul con tristeza. Había aparecido de repente junto a ellos, y se estaba quitando la chaqueta blanca mientras evaluaba el estado de Bella- aunque llamaras a una ambulancia ahora mismo, llegarían tarde.

-Que...

Por una vez, parecía que Edward no sabía lo que debía hacer

-Tienes que esconderla- dijo Jasper, uniéndose a ellos

El vampiro guardaespaldas, que normalmente llevam¡ba un aspecto impecable, estaba desarreglado y manchado de sangre, pero tenía la cabeza suficientemente clara como para tomar decisiones.

-Si quieres salvarla, es tu única oportunidad- dijo

-Tengo que encontrar algún sitio- dijo Edward.

Su voz tenía un tono de miedo, pensó Bella. Y ella nunca había visto a Edward asustado.

-La sala egipcia- dijo Paul

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos. Jasper y Paul lo siguieron para protegerlos de cualquier posible ataque. Sin embargo, solo se toparon con uno de los guardias del museo, que les hizo un comentario incoherente sobre la herida de Bella, Jasper, que no estaba de humor para preguntas, y quizá estuviera un poco enloquecido por el olor a sangre, oprimió el cuello del hombre hasta que lo dejó inconsciente.

La sala egipcia siempre había sido la favorita de Bella. Le encantaba los sarcófagos y las vitrinas que contenían las momias, incluso las momias en si. A menudo se había cuestionado si era ético exponer así los cuerpos, porque una vez que una persona había recibido su enterramiento, tenía derecho a permanecer así. Sin embargo, a Bella le gustaba mirar los rasgos de aquellas momias, e imaginarse como habían sido en vida, que comían, como se vestían, a quien había amado...

En aquel momento, Edward la llevó hasta un amplio sarcófago que había en el centro de la sala. Estaba hecho para albergar el ataúd de un faraón. Era de piedra tallada, y estaba rodeado por una pantalla de plástico transparente para impedir que la gente tocara su decoración y sus tallas. Por suerte, la pantalla estaba abierta por la parte superior, y un vampiro podía superar aquella barrera con facilidad.

Edward saltó con ligereza, seguido por Paul, mientras Jasper sujetaba a Bella. Aunque la tapa debía pesar toneladas, Paul y Edward la desplazaron con facilidad hacia un lado y dejaron una estrecha abertura. Entonces, Jasper puso a Bella en brazos de Paul, con delicadeza, mientras Edward entraba en el profundo sarcófago. Paul le entregó a Bella y Edward la tendió en el fondo. Ella pudo tumbarse boca arriba con las piernas extendidas, y tuvo la sensación de que Edward estaba flotando sobre ella, a cientos de metros de distancia. Él se tendió a su lado.

En aquel momento, Bella dejó de notar entumecimiento y comenzó a notar un dolor lacerante en el vientre. Mientras comenzaba a gritar, Paul colocó la tapa del sarcófago en su sitio, y todo quedó en una oscuridad perfecta.

-Bella- dijo Edward en tono de urgencia

Ella oyó su voz, pero el dolor no le permitía entenderlo.

-Bella, quieres que termine con el dolor?

Ella solo pudo emitir un débil gemido, y hundió los dedos en su brazo.

-Puedes ser como yo- dijo Edward, y finalemente, Bella lo entendió

-Morir?- le preguntó con la voz entrecortada

-Si. No he sido lo bastante rápido, y no he planeado las cosas lo suficientemente bien. Y después, tú te has asegurado de que él te atacara a ti y no a mi, porque Bella? Porque?

Bella no podía explicarle que había reaccionado así por instinto. No hubiera podido soportar que el cuchillo hiriera a Edward, aunque él habría podido sobrevivir, y ella no.

-Si te convierto en lo que soy, vivirás- le dijo Edward

Aquel no era el mejor momento para tomar una decisión tan importante, pero Bella recordó la historia que le había contado Edward sobre el ataque repentino de su amo, de la crueldad de aquel hombre, que había dejado a Edward enfrente solo con aquel cambio repentino. Si Edward pudo sobrevivir a tal metamorfosis, ella también podía, porque Edward estaría a su lado.

-No te irás?- le preguntó con la voz temblorosa, casi inaudible. Sin embargo, él lo entedió.

-Nunca- dijo Edward con firmeza- Si me quieres como yo te quiero a to, superaremos el cambio.

-De acuerdo

"Amor", pensó Bella. Él la quería.

-Ahora?

-Ahora. Te quiero- dijo con un gran esfuerzo.

Sin titubeos, Edward la mordió. Ella ya estaba sufriendo tanto que un poco más de dolor no le importó. Entonces, sintió que Edward succionaba en su cuello, que la vaciaba. Estaba asustada, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Después, en un minuto, sintió en la cabeza algo gris, pesado, que se la llevó.

-Toma- dijo una voz autoritaria- Tienes que beber, Bella. Isabella. Tienes que beber ahora.

Le estaba presionando la cara contra la piel desnuda de su mano, y Bella sintió algo en los labios. Agua? Tenía mucha sed. Se lamió los labios y descubrió que no era gua, que no estaba frío. Estaba tibio, y era salado. Pero ella estaba sedienta, así que puso la boca en la piel y comenzó a tragar.

Se despertó de nuevo un poco después.

Se sentía... extraña. Débil, si, pero no dolorida. Recordaba muy bien el despertar en el hospital, después del último ataque, con las vías de suero en el brazo, el olor de las sábanas, los sonidos tenues del pasillo del hospital. Pero allí estaba mucho más oscuro.

Intentó mover la mano, y se dio cuenta de que si podía hacerlo. Se palpó el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que era un desastre. Y había alguien tumbado a su lado, en aquel lugar oscuro. Alguien que no respiraba.

Otra persona que no respiraba.

Abrió la boca para gritar.

-No, cariño.

Edward

-Estamos... estoy...

-Era la única forma de salvarte la vida

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo- dijo

Comenzó a temblar, y Edward la rodeó con sus brazos. Le besó la frente, y después los labios. Ella sintió su contacto de un modo en el que nunca había sentido el contacto con otra persona. Sentía la textura de su piel, y oyó el sonido de la ropa moviéndose por si cuerpo. Su olor era de excitación intensa. Cuando él volvió a besarla en la boca, ya estaba preparada.

-Túmbate de costado, ángel- le pidió a Edward con la voz entrecortada, y ella lo hizo. Entre los dos, libraron a Bella de las medias y la ropa interior, y entonces él la penetró, y ella emitió un sonido de puro placer. Nunca había sentido nada tan agradable. Él fue más brusco con ella, y Bella supo que era porque se había convertido en lo mismo que él, y que la fuerza de Edward no le haría daño. Tuvo un clímax de una intensidad devastadora. Cuando terminó, se sintió exhausta de una manera extraña. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

Entonces, dijo:

-Cuando podemos salir?

-Vendrán pronto a quitar la tapa- dijo él- podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero me da miedo romperla si empujo con demasiada fuerza. Nadie debe saber que hemos estado aquí.

En pocos minutos, ella oyó como comenzaba a moverse la tapa del sarcófago, y la luz tenue mostró a Dimitri y a Felix sobre ellos, sujetando la pesada tapa entre los dos. Entonces, Rosalie y Emmett se asomaron al interior para ayudarlos a salir.

-Como es?- preguntó Rosalie con timidez, cuando Bella y ella estuvieron a solas en el baño de señoras.

Los hombres estaban limpiando todas las pistas que pudieran quedar en el sarcófago, y Bella había decidido que solo tenía que lavarse la cara y aclararse la boca. Aunque podría ahorrarse el esfuerzo, pensó, observando su imagen en el espejo, y encantada por poder verse, pese al viejo mito. Tenia la ropa rasgada, ensangrentada y arrugada. Por lo menos Rosalie le prestó un cepillo de pelo.

-Ser así?

Rosalie asintió

-Es de verdad tan diferente?

-Oh, si- dijo Bella. De hecho, era un poco difícil concentrarse, con los latidos del corazón de Rosalie tan cerca de ella. Necesitaba una botella de sangre, y la necesitaba desesperadamente.

-La policía quiere hablar contigo- dijo Rosalie

-Llévame con él- dijo Bella- aunque será mejor que antes tome algo

No era muy frecuente que la víctima de un asesinato pudiera acusar a su asesino en persona. La llegada de Bella a la comisaría con el vestido lleno de sangre fue una imagen impactante. Pese a que tenía el brazo roto, Alec Vulturi fue colocado en una rueda de identificación, con otros hombres a quienes habían vendado el brazo para que se parecieran a él. Bella disfrutó la identificación.

Después, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Y Stefan.

Y Senna.

Tres vampiros una artista de espectáculos sexuales no eran los testigos preferidos por la policía, pero varios de los patronos del museo habían presenciado la agresión, entre ellos, el anfitrión de la fiesta que había bailado con Bella, Nahuel.

-Habrá juicio. Por supuesto- le dijo el detective a Bella- sin embargo, con lo que le hizo a usted en el pasado, sus huellas en la navaja y todas las declaraciones de los testigos, no tendremos problemas en conseguir que lo condenen. Ahora no estamos en el territorio de su papá.

-He tenido que morir para conseguir justicia- dijo ella. Hubo un momento de silecio

Entonces Rosalie intervino.

-Vamos a mi casa para que podáis ducharos, y después iremos a bailar. Es una nueva vida Bella!

Ella tomó de la mano a Edward.

-Es una nueva vida- susurró

FIN

* * *

**Mis amores! esta adaptación ha llegado a su fin.. la verdad es que me da mucha pena :(**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los favoritos... por tenerme tan en cuenta, que era algo que no me esperaba. Muchas gracias!**

**Nos leemos en las próximas historias!**

**OsQuiero!**


End file.
